


I'll Be Holding On Until You Come Back Home

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Sex, Army, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, The Tomlinson Family - Freeform, War, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for Harry and Louis with their daughter Skylar but one letter changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE SIX MONTHS BUT I'M OKAY AND I'M HERE. I'VE HAD SUCH BAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND THIS STILL ISN'T FINISHED THE LAST CHAPTER BUT HOPEFULLY BY POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER IT'LL MOTIVATE ME TO FINISH.
> 
> I've finished my AS exams, I'm still surviving life but it's okay.
> 
> Enjoy this as it's a bit of an emotional one but hey ho. 
> 
> It is also in the same style as how I did 'Bittersweet Tragedy' and 'They Just Don't Know You'.

"Harry!" Louis called from their daughter's bedroom. He helped her put her coat on as he did up the large buttons of her duffel coat. Her first day in reception started today, and both Harry and Louis were stressing out. Well, Louis mainly.

"Yes, Boo?" Harry replied, his voice coming from somewhere downstairs. Nearly everything was ready but they only had a few minutes before they had to go.

"Is her lunch ready?" he sighed as he picked up her school bag and checked that nothing had been left out. He did not want her going hungry so he may have overdone it with the food but it was better that she had more than less.

"Yeah! I got it!" 

"Good." Louis smiled up at their little girl. "You okay Skylar?” 

"Yes, Dad. I'm good!” she said and gave him a big toothy grin.

"That's great," he tiredly grinned. "You're not scared are you?" he muttered, running a hand through her chocolate brown fringe to sweep it out of the way.

"No, I'm a big girl," she giggled which made Louis smile wider. He was so proud of her.

"That you are. You're all grown up and now it's your first day of school. I hope you enjoy today, Sky, you should have fun and try not to be mean to anyone, okay?" Louis said, looking deep into her green eyes. It made him smile at how similar they were to Harry's own eyes. She may have been adopted but she still had many similarities from both of them.

"I won't. I'll be good," Skylar nodded quickly.

Louis smiled. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Daddy's waiting for us," he tilted his head towards the door.

"Yay! Quick, let's go."

Together they went downstairs, hand-in-hand, and they noticed Harry waiting there with a smile on his face. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, a few of the buttons undone, and a blue patterned neckerchief that Louis bought for him as a birthday present. Louis couldn't help but smile back once he thought about how attractive he looked.

"Hello, Lou, Hey Skylar, you ready to go?"

Louis nodded. ”Yeah, Skylar needs to put her shoes on, though." 

"Okay, I have her lunch. It has your favourite Sky. There's a sandwich, some yoghurt, a packet of crisps and remember to eat your fruit okay? It's important." Harry said, jokingly pointing a finger at her and Skylar nodded. 

"I know Daddy."

"If you need help you can always get the teacher to call us Sky, Okay?” Louis added for reassurance. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze after. 

“Okay!"

"Come on, let's go. Otherwise, we'll be late. We don't want you to be late on your first day."

Harry smiled as he watched Louis walk Skylar to her shoes and help put them on her feet. When he got back up, Louis kissed Harry on the lips. 

“Eww," they heard Skylar say, and they both laughed to themselves over each other's lips.

"Oh Skylar, you're so cute," he said, pecking his lips one more time before ruffling her slightly curly brown hair. "Come on, to the car we go."

Both of them held her hand as they walked to the car and Louis carefully strapped her into her booster seat. He kissed her once on the forehead just before getting into the car.

The school was only a few minutes drive from their house, which was ideal for them. Harry drove the car, and Louis sat in the back, it was Skylar who asked if he could sit with her and of course he obliged. 

"Oh look, we're here Sky. You ready to go inside? I'll take you okay?” Louis said once they pulled up in front of the school.

“Okay," she smiled, but her usual happiness seemed to have deteriorated a bit.

"It's alright, don't worry Love. The school will be just fine. I'll be here to pick you up at 3:30 I promise and then you can tell me about all the fun you've had,” Louis grinned brightly.

Skylar perked up a bit and soon was nodding to what he was saying. "Hey, come on, keep that smile on your face," Louis said as they climbed out of the car. "I'll go with you to your class, but then I'll have to go."

"Okay, Dad.” 

A few other parents had their kids with them and they also looked as though they were giving pep talks to their children. Skylar skipped along beside him while they crossed the gravel playground and eventually they arrived in the building. They both walked towards the room which he remembered was her classroom due to the induction evening they had, and already a few children were sitting in a horseshoe shape. 

Louis crouched down until he was in front of her face. "Hey, it'll be okay, and you'll be one of the smartest in the group. I promise,” he smiled, pecking her forehead. Skylar nodded. "Hey, give me a kiss,” Skylar giggled before she kissed his cheek as well. "Go have fun."

"Bye Dad,” she shouted before walking into the classroom.

"She's cute," a woman behind him said.

"Yeah, she is,” Louis replied slowly before looking over at the exit of the building. His gaze finally flickered over to her. Her blonde hair looked like it had been shaved, leaving just a small layer of hair.

"What's her name?"

"She's Skylar. Who is yours?" Louis smiled.

"Jonah, the boy with the blonde hair." The woman said as she pointed to her son who was sitting next to Skylar. 

Louis hummed. "Cool, umm...I need to go, my fiancé is waiting for me. I may be late for work as well.”

"Oh, okay. I'm Ashley by the way."

"Hi Ashley, I'm Louis,” he smiled at her, beginning to walk towards the playground after they left the building. 

“What do you do as a job?” She asked while she walked beside him.

“I’m a secondary school teacher,” he smiled.

Her eyes widened. “Oh wow, that seems tough.”

“It’s not as bad as you may think but I haven’t even started the new school year yet so we’ll wait and see. It is an independent school." Louis shrugged. "What about you?”

“I’m a nurse but sometimes I sing if I have any free time, which is rare."

"I was about to say, you must be a busy person," Louis grinned.

She chuckled. "Yeah but I manage. My girlfriend helps me a lot."

”That’s so cool,” he said just as he got to the end of the playground. "It’s nice to meet you, Ashley."

"And you Louis, I hope Skylar enjoys her first day," she sincerely replied.

"Me too and Jonah as well." 

"Yeah, goodbye. Hopefully, I'll see you again soon,” she waved.

"And you." 

Louis nodded once they got back to their car and smiled happily when he saw Harry. 

"Hi Lou, was she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I think she might make at least one friend today, she was already talking to this boy called Jonah." 

"Ah, that's good right?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, ah! Our little girl's growing up. This is so scary." he sighed, biting his lip after.

"I know Boo, this is a new step for her, and it's great! she'll be just fine." Harry smiled while they drove back home. Louis didn’t have anyone to teach for the last period so he could pick her up after school. He only would have had two classes today anyway.

"She will,” Louis nodded reassuringly. 

 

~~~

 

_Louis took a deep breath as he fixed his blue tie. He was getting ready for his date he had with a guy called, Harry or something. Louis was kind of nervous as Niall recommended him and said they were perfect for each other. Dating had been the last thing on his mind, in fact, he had not gone on a date at all for almost a year, so he thought that maybe he would give him a try. Harry was supposed to pick him up at his apartment, and he would be here soon. He had seen a picture of him and he did look handsome, he hoped he had a great personality as well._

_He ran a hand through his hair and quickly checked himself. He decided to wait for Harry in his living room, watching a snippet of the news on his TV. He made sure he had everything and would occasionally brush his hair out of his face. He took a deep breath while he thought about all the possible outcomes for the date._

_Three minutes later and Louis heard a knock on his door which interrupted his thoughts. His breath hitched and his eyes widened, the nerves were starting to kick in now as he didn't really know what to expect. He took a deep breath before getting up and heading for the door._

_Louis opened the door, tilting his head up to look at the guy there, and boy was he handsome in real life. His eyes widened as he looked at the tall lad in front of him._

_At first, the man hadn't noticed that the door had opened and he just saw his side profile. A second later he turned his head and looked at Louis. His emerald green eyes were the first thing that he noticed, and he gasped quietly. They were brighter than in the picture and they seemed to hold this certain gleam in them. His pearly white teeth were shown as he smiled down at him and Louis immediately smiled back. Next, he noticed his long brown curly hair that framed his face and he thought that it really suited him. He wore a black suit with a coloured floral shirt that had a few buttons undone. The outline of a black butterfly (moth?) peeked through his shirt and Louis couldn’t help but notice how muscular his body was._

_"Hi."_

_It may have been one word but his voice sounded amazing. It was deep and beautiful, sending shivers down his spine._

_"Hey," Louis replied. "I'm Louis."_

_"I'm Harry, pleased to meet you,” he grinned which made Louis blush._

_"And you."_

_"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Yes, let's go" Louis nodded._

 

_They arrived at a restaurant only fifteen minutes away from his apartment. It was Harry’s choice and Louis didn’t really mind where he took him, as long as he had fun. Their car journey was filled with small conversation throughout as the radio played softly in the background. From the little that Harry told him, he thought he was quite interesting._

_Currently, they were seated at a table having just ordered a drink, and Louis was feeling a bit relaxed now. Harry was a nice guy, conversation flowed easily between them. Every so often he would say a corny joke to him that would get a small laugh out of him, no matter how terrible they were._

_"So what do you do Harry?"_

_"Well, I am currently training to be a lawyer, I only have two more years left, but I'm also an Army reservist."_

_Louis' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, that's amazing, how long have you been part of the army for?"_

_"About a year and a half now."_

_"Do you know if you'll get picked soon?"_

_"No," he chuckled as he looked down at the tablecloth. "You're never really told anything about it, but you get a months notice before it happens."_

_Louis nodded. "I know Niall is a reserve as well."_

_Harry smiled. "Yeah, it's how we met. We were in the same camp so we became friends and have stayed together until now,” Louis nodded, actually interested in what he said. "That's awesome. You are vital then aren't you."_

_Harry chuckled."I guess, in the eyes of the state I am."_

_Louis smiled, his eyes sparkling with the light. "Thank you for actually agreeing to this date, I'm having fun so far."_

_Harry looked relieved at the news. "Good! I want you to enjoy yourself."_

_"I like it here, it has a nice ambience," Louis replied, glancing around the room._

_Harry looked at all the hanging lights from the ceiling, and he nodded. "Yeah, it does." Harry soon looked back down at Louis. "How rude of me, I didn't ask what you do?"_

_"I'm a Drama teacher."_

_Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise and a smile overtook his face. "Now that's cool. You must have fun lessons all the time!"_

_"I guess, it is good to see what students can come up with, but some are just plain weird," he said, and Harry laughed just as their waiter came._

_"I can imagine."_

_The waiter pulled out a notepad and then looked at the two with a smile on his face. "So what would you like to order?"_

 

_Harry took him home at around ten and escorted him all the way up to the door with their arms linked. He was glad that he went on the date, he must thank Niall later. This must have been one of the best he had ever been on._

_“Thank you for today, I enjoyed it,” Louis said as he turned his back to his front door._

_“Me too! Maybe we could…Do this again sometime?” Harry asked with a hint of hope in his voice._

_“I would like that,” Louis smiled. “You have my number right? So we can text each other,”_

_Harry nodded with a grin. “Sounds like a plan.”_

_There was a pause before Louis leaned forward to kiss Harry on the cheek. He was soon pulled into a hug and blushed, eventually relaxing into the body. He had a nice grip but he knew he would have to pull away, it would have been weird if he just stayed attached to him so they could hug longer._

_“I hope I can see you again soon alright?”_

_“Yeah, it’ll be soon,” he grinned._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been so busy I forgot to update but I'll do another update tomorrow to make up for it.

Finally, the time had come to pick Skylar up from school. Louis had been worried throughout the day and a call from Harry at lunch only helped to calm his nerves a little. There had been a few times where he wanted to call the teacher and ask if everything was okay but he didn't want to annoy her already.

His nerves calmed when he got to the school and a few other parents were waiting around.

The sound of pattering tiny feet came a few minutes after the school officially finished. A hoard of children ran out with a flustered teacher running behind them, trying to control them all. He recognised his daughter, who looked a bit lost as she tried to find him, standing in the group. Finally, she noticed him and Louis smiled once Skylar ran up to him. He reached out his arms to catch her as she jumped up into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she giggled in his ear. Louis came to the primary school by himself as Harry was still at work and he totally understood. An important case had almost been wrapped up and it was one of the last days for the trial.

“Hey Skylar!” he grinned as he moved her to sit on his hip. 

“Hi, Dad!”

“How are you Sky?” Louis asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

“I am good! I love it here.” 

“That’s great, Love,” he smiled as they went to the car. “I hope everyone is nice to you there.” 

“They are Dad!”

“What did you do today?” Louis asked as he strapped her into the car seat.

“We told everyone a story. It was fun.”

“It was?”

“Yes, and we played games.”

"Hold on Sky," Louis muttered before closing the door and hurrying around to the other side.  “How interesting, What did you play?” he replied once he had put his seatbelt on.

“We played Tag and then we eat lunch and the woman says new things about numbers to us but I already know some of them.” 

The car rumbled to life as soon as Louis turned his key in the ignition. “Oo, that sounds like a fun day then.”

“Yes! It was,” she said with a grin. 

Their journey home was filled with Skylar telling him about her day at nursery and Louis listened intently to what she had to say. In fifteen minutes they were back at home and Skylar quickly undid her belt before Louis could get to her.  

“Skylar,” he said sternly. “Wait there.” 

“I am sorry Dad,” she pouted, and Louis sighed. 

“It’s okay but next time wait for me alright?”

“Okay,” she nodded with a smile.

Louis quickly got out of the car that was parked in the driveway and headed for Skylar’s side. He helped her out of the car before they headed for their detached house. Louis smiled once he opened the door, letting out a sigh of relief as they entered. 

“You hungry Sky?” she nodded. “Okay, I’ll make you something to eat.” 

“Yay!”

Skylar quickly ran up the stairs, and Louis smiled. “Where are you going Sky?” 

“I am umm…” she frowned as she tried to find what to say.

“Changing?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, go on. Be quick Love otherwise, your food may get cold if you take too long,” Louis smiled.

“Okay Dad,” Skylar grinned before carrying on up the stairs.

He had chuckled to himself before he heard the house phone ring. It probably came from Harry so he ran to the phone then quickly picked it up.

“Lou?” 

“Haz?”

“Hello baby, how are you?” Louis heard Harry’s gruff voice say. Immediately he looked at the floor with a smile on his face.

“I’m alright,” he laughed. “I think Skylar had fun today, she seemed euphoric. I believe she liked it.”

“Oh, I am so glad. That’s a relief,” he heard Harry sigh through the phone. 

A photo of the three of them sat on the wall in the corridor. It made him smile as he looked at their photo. "Yeah, it is, honestly. I am so happy for her," Louis sighed. "It puts me at ease a bit as well."

"Hey, I'll be back soon Boo, okay? I've nearly finished work. I've got some good news for you too."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Oh good, we'll see you soon then. Can't wait to hear it."

"Where is the little munchkin anyway?" Harry asked, and Louis could imagine the small smile that graced his face.

"She's getting changed, and I was just gonna make her a quick bite to eat." 

A crackling sound came through the phone and some muttered voices, which sounded like it included Harry as well. A few seconds later Harry's voice flooded the phone call. "Alright Love, I'll be back soon okay."

Louis remembered something and quickly spoke before he hung up. "Oh! a letter came for you today, it looked important, but I didn't check who it was from."

"No worries, I'll have a look later."

"Okay, bye Haz." 

"Bye Lou,” he said back. "Love you."

"I love you too, Babe." Harry let out a soft sigh, and Louis grinned. 

"I love hearing that,” he whispered.

"Goodbye Harry," he giggled. "Carry on getting justice for the people."

"I will Love, Bye," Harry chuckled, the phone being hung up afterwards and the beep that followed after resounded through the receiver.

Louis grinned to himself before turning to see Skylar come downstairs having put her things away.

"Did you not change Skylar?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

She frowned. "I do not want to miss food so I am here."

Louis chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay Sky, we'll eat and then you'll get dressed okay. I don't want your clothes getting dirty."

"I won't Dad." she grinned, showing off her growing teeth.

 

 

Harry came back roughly an hour or two after their call, and both Skylar and Louis were excited to see him back. 

"Daddy!" she screamed once hearing the door open. She ran from her place on Louis' lap and then went to find Harry. Louis rolled his eyes before standing up and following her.

"Hey Sky," Harry said as he ruffled her hair. She was hugging one of his legs and had a wide smile on her face. "So glad I get to see both of my babies today," he smirked before pulling Louis to his waist into his grip as well. He pulled him in for a slow kiss, sighing as he raised a hand to gently caress his cheek. 

"Hey Haz, how was your day?" 

"A bit tirin' but that's just part of being a lawyer isn't it,” Harry muttered into Louis' neck.

"Are you tired? I can cook today,” Louis suggested.

"Oh baby, you don't have to."

"How about all three of us cook together. Skylar, do you want to help us cook?" 

"Yes!" she cheered, reaching her arm up for one of them to pick her up, Harry deciding to do it.

"Alright, we'll have to wait for Daddy to get changed first but then we can start. What do you want?" 

"Macaroni Cheese!" 

"We had that last week Sky," Louis chuckled as she pouted. 

"Macaroni Cheese," she said again, and Louis sighed.

"Alright Love, we'll see what we have,” he smiled. He turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "So this good news you said you had?"

"Oh! Yes, well you know the case that we've been working on has been going on for a long time but finally it came to an end today and our client won! They got the full £1 million that they sued for."

Louis gasped before quickly tackling him in a hug. Skylar didn't understand what was going on but she joined in any way. "Oh, babe that's so amazing! We must go out and celebrate this weekend Haz." 

"Lou we don't have to," Harry chuckled then pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead.

"No, this was an important case for you and now that it has finished we must celebrate!"

Harry only rolled his eyes before nodding. "Okay Lou, if it makes you happy."

"It will, now go get changed, I don't want you to get your lovely suit dirty," Louis said, pushing gently at Harry's shoulders with a smile before walking away.

Just as he was about to leave, Harry remembered one thing. "Oh Lou, where was that letter you were talking about?" Harry asked.

"It's on your side of the bed, check the bedside table," he replied as he bent down to grab some pans. 

"Thanks, Love.”

"It's alright." Louis smiled brightly before accepting a kiss from Harry.

Fifteen minutes later and Harry came down with the letter in his hand, a frown seeming to stay on his face. Skylar and Louis had already grabbed a few pots and pans and placed them on the table, the pasta and cheese beside them.

"What's wrong Haz?" Louis asked, slightly concerned about what could have been wrong.

“Lou, I-I’ve been selected.”

“For what?” Louis said, a bit confused about what was going on.

“I’ve been called to serve in the army.”

 

~~~

 

_As much as Louis would have liked to live off pizza for most of his life, he realised that maybe it was time to actually get some groceries. He drove to the nearest supermarket, already having an extensive list of what he needed to buy. School had just finished so he was able to hurry down to the shop before it closed._

_Louis quickly found a parking space close to the supermarket and hurried into the shop, grabbing a trolley along the way. He skipped down the aisle before heading to the dairy aisle. His eyes had scanned the different types of milk before he found the one he wanted, semi-skimmed milk. After placing it in the trolley, Louis headed over to the cheese. He reached for one pack of cheddar cheese then looked over to-_

_“Louis?”_

_Louis gasped, accidentally dropping the cheese in surprise before turning to see who it was._

_“Harry? Hi,” he chuckled nervously, picking up the cheese after._

_“I’m so sorry for scaring you,” Harry said, genuinely looking sorry._

_“No! no, it was just a surprise that’s all,” Louis blushed, fumbling with the handles of the trolley._

_“So, what are you doing here?” Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed. “No, that’s a stupid question.”_

_Louis chuckled. “Oh no, it’s fine Love. I decided to buy some food as my fridge is looking scarcely empty. You?”_

_“Ah, well I’m doing the same really, but I’m having some friends over on the weekend.”_

_“Cool,” Louis nodded, his hand twisting against the handle of the trolley._

_“Oo! I have been meaning to ask you. Would you like to come?” Harry asked with a broad smile, and Louis smiled as well._

_“To where?”_

_“To my house, just for a little get-together,“ Harry explained with a barely noticeable blush on his face._

_“Oh, alright. That sounds great.” Louis grinned with a short nod._

_"I guess I can text you the details right?”_

_"Yeah, I should be available unless something comes up,” Louis replied._

_"Alright Lou, I'll see you later,” Harry said, the nickname flowing from his mouth before he could stop it._

_"Lou?" Louis smiled to himself._

_"Do you not want me to call you that?" he asked nervously._

_"I don't mind, it sounds nice coming from you,” Louis muttered as he looked down at the groceries in his trolley with a blush._

_Harry smiled at the sight. "Enjoy your shopping. I have to go but see you in a few days."_

_"Yeah, goodbye Harry."_

_"Goodbye Lou," he said, and Louis blushed again._

_He watched as Harry walked away before biting his lip in between his teeth. He had another date with Harry and he was excited to see him. Louis sighed happily to himself as he pushed his trolley around the supermarket._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very tired but here. Enjoy!

Louis frowned as he looked at Harry's letter. Harry was in the shower, and Louis was just waiting for him to come back. He had a look at the letter, trying not to believe that what it was saying was true. It couldn’t have come at a worse time. 

"Boo?"

Louis gasped before placing the thing on the table. He hadn’t heard the shower switch off, he didn’t realise how much his thoughts had consumed him. His eyes flickered up at him before he sighed and looked at his lap again. 

"H-Haz." 

Harry sighed as he went up to go and sit behind Louis on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Louis' waist and pulled him into his naked chest. Louis hesitantly leant back against his chest, resting his hands on Harry's.

"Lou, are you okay?" Harry muttered.

"I just...I don't want you to go. Like why now Harry,” Louis whispered. 

"I know, it's a bit awkward timing, but I have to go, Lou. I can't decline."

"I-I understand, but I'm just scared." 

"About what Lou? Talk to me." he smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis' neck. The soothing strokes of Harry's thumb on his stomach made him relax a little but he still couldn't get rid of the thoughts in his head.

"What if you don't-" he sighed, not wanting to utter those words. "What if you don't come back Haz, I-I don't know what I'd do,” Louis whimpered, turning into Harry's chest. His skin still had some

"Baby, I know but I will come back. I'll come back because I want to come back to you and Skylar, and I'll want to see my beautiful babies, I'll make sure I am back for you."

"Thank you H-Haz, I am proud of you yeah but I'm also worried. It won't be fun without you by my side." he sniffed, and Harry nodded. His chin rested on top of Louis' head and he held Louis tighter.

"I know Lou, it won't be fun for me either. I will miss your touch and your kisses and just you, I'll miss everything about you."

"How long is it again?"

"Six months."

Louis sighed. "That's a long time." he laughed nervously. 

"I know Boo. I'll definitely miss you."

"You have twenty-eight days to get ready don't you."

"Yeah." Harry sighed, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"What did you want to do up until then?"

Harry had paused before a small smile overcame his face.

"Lou, let's get married," Louis gasped, pushing himself out of Harry's grip. "We've meant to for a while, now is a perfect time." he smiled.

"Yes, yes! Let's do that." Louis grinned widely before pulling Harry in for a kiss.

“I want to marry you, baby, I really do. I mean we are engaged so we might as well. When should we do it?”

“Would we be able to do it in three weeks but just a small one with our immediate family.”

“Of course Lou, that’d be perfect,” Harry nodded into his neck before placing a kiss there. 

“Then we could have the honeymoon when you come back.” 

Harry smiled weakly. “Okay, we can do that. Whatever you want Boo,” he said.

“Thank you.” he sighed.

Harry kissed his forehead. “I don’t want you to worry too much, I will call you often and I will write and I would love to see Skylar’s beautiful drawings that she makes in school.”  

Louis smiled widely. “Yeah, I’ll make sure of it.” 

Harry sighed. “Let me get dressed then I’ll come back and talk to you okay?” Louis nodded.

He quickly slid his body underneath the covers, shuffling over to his side. He buried himself underneath the covers and smiled as he waited for Harry to come back. 

Only a few minutes later the strong arms that felt like the anchor that kept him in place wrapped around his middle. Louis grinned when he was pulled into the firm chest that seemed to always relax him. He felt protected, he always had been whenever he was with him. 

“How about these next twenty-eight days will be the best twenty-eight that you have ever had in your life because you, Louis Tomlinson, deserve the world and I want to give you that,” Harry said proudly to him.

“Everyday is the best day of my life when I am with you and I don’t know how you’re gonna do that, I’ve had some pretty awesome months.” he smiled.

“Don’t worry Boo, it’ll be a secret. You’ll be given so many surprises.”

“Of course Haz, whatever you want.”

“No, it’s whatever you want, I want you to be happy for the next month alright?” Harry smiled, slightly leaning over Louis’ body to press a kiss to his temple.

“Okay.” 

“I love you Boo.”

“I love you too Haz.” Louis sighed before snuggling into Harry’s body. 

 

~~~

 

_After a couple of days, Louis found himself outside of Harry’s apartment. Louis apprehensively walked up to the steps of Harry’s supposed apartment and waited at the doors that led into the building. He hoped that he had gotten the right address otherwise that would have been embarrassing._

_The shrill ring of the bell sounds only for a few seconds as he pressed the button to Harry’s flat, waiting patiently for an answer. After a few seconds, there was a beep and Louis raised an eyebrow._

_"Hello, who is it?"_

_He almost sighed in relief at the sound of his voice. He got the right place._

_"It's me, Louis."_

_"Oh, Louis! Hi! Let me come and get you. Just wait there."_

_Louis chuckled. "Okay, I'll be right here."_

_It was only thirty seconds later when he saw Harry come out of the elevator doors without his shoes. Louis giggled to himself as Harry came to open the door._

_"H-Hey Lou."_

_"Hi." he grinned. "I see you don't have your shoes on."_

_"O-Oh, yeah uh...it's cold, so I didn't want you to wait out here for too long."_

_Louis looked up at the bright sunny sky before turning back to him. "Yeah, it's freezing," he chuckled._

_"Come in! Everyone's here already."_

_Louis nodded then followed him inside. They walked to the elevator and stood close to each other. It was obvious from the slight smirk on Harry’s face and the blush on Louis’ face that the two wanted to be close to each other. Louis looked down at his feet and bit his lip. Harry was standing beside him, glancing at all the different corners of the elevator, occasionally flickering his gaze to look over at Louis._

_The doors finally opened and the small amount of tension seemed to disappear when a quiet ding was heard._

_"This way," Harry said as he gently pushed Louis' back to nudge him to his apartment. His touch made Louis blush, letting himself be led to wherever he was. "I'm glad you could make it Lou, it's nice for you to come."_

_"Yeah, thank you for inviting me."_

_"It's fine Lou. Here we are," he said, pushing the door open. It smelt like some food had either just come out of the oven or was about to be eaten. It smelt wonderful and it made Louis’ mouth water._

_Louis looked up, and he took a deep breath, already hearing some light chatter and a few laughs. He could tell that Niall was there though as well. The first area he saw was the living room. A group of people were huddled on the seats with their eyes on the TV._

_Harry cleared his throat, and immediately everyone looked over at him._

_Louis grinned once they all looked at him and gave them all a wave. They either waved or saluted back._

_”Hi, I'm Louis."_

_"Hi, Louis!" they cheered._

_There was a group of four people, all guys, that were looking at him._

_"Well, these are my friends. This is Liam," he said, pointing at a man who had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was styled in a quiff, and he had slightly tanned skin with light scruff on his face. He waved at him once his name was called. "This is Niall, who you know," Louis nodded happily, waving to him. "This is Zayn," Louis nodded as he pointed to him. He had black hair in a quiff and brown eyes, he had a black beard on his face. He had slightly tanned skin and a very strong jawline. "Lastly, Ed," Ed had ginger hair that was gelled in random directions and a light ginger beard. He had blue eyes as well._

_"Hey mate," he smiled and mock saluted him._

_"Hey," Louis smiled back. "Umm...Should I take my shoes off?"_

_"Yeah, is that alright?"_

_"It's your house, I will respect it."_

_Harry grinned. "Thanks." Louis shrugged his shoes off and took off his jacket. "Let me get that for you." Louis smiled gratefully before going to one of the seats. He noticed Niall looking over at him with a slight smirk on his face. He blushed before going to take the free double seater, turning to look at what they were watching._

_Harry came to sit next to him, after politely asking to sit there. Louis just joked around, adding that it was his own home, he could sit wherever he wanted._

_Throughout his stay, they got closer and closer together until eventually, Louis ended up curled into his side. Harry felt comfortable so he took advantage of that. He couldn't see the effect he had on Harry but inside he was freaking out._

_Louis stayed for at least another four hours, getting to know his other friends. They turned out to be quite nice people, teasing them to no end each time they looked the slightest bit cosy._

_Louis laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, questions had turned to him now, and he didn't really mind, they weren't too personal._

_"How long you been in London for?"_

_"This would be my...fourth year here. Came when I was eighteen.” The others hummed._

_“Do you like it here?” Harry asked. Louis tilted his head to look at him._

_“Yeah, yeah I think I do.”_

_“I’m glad to hear.”_

_Louis’ eyes flickered down to his phone and they soon widened._

_“Oh gosh, I have to go now,” Louis muttered as he perked up out of his seat. Harry frowned at the loss of contact before sitting up as well._

_“Really?” Harry pouted._

_“Yeah, I’m sorry. I have work tomorrow so I need to go to bed early so I can get there on time.”_

_Harry sighed. “Alright, I’ll let you out.”_

_Louis got up from his seat, waving goodbye to everyone and telling Niall he would see him soon. He slipped his shoes on before taking his jacket that Harry was handing out to him._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Maybe you would like to come over sometime again. I don’t really mind when. It’d just be nice to see you,” Harry blushed, twiddling his fingers in front of his stomach._

_“Okay, just text or call me. Whatever,” Louis smiled._

_Harry bit his lip. “Maybe we should talk outside, it’s a bit noisy in here,” he said. Harry had noticed how quiet the living room had gone and he realised that they were probably listening in on their conversation._

_“A-Alright”_

_Louis followed Harry until they were standing just outside the door._

_“Thank you for coming, Lou,” Harry muttered while rubbing a hand on his right arm._

_“No worries, it’s nice for me to relax today.”_

_“Of course!” Harry smiled before biting his lip._

_He stared down at his feet, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Louis gasped when he felt a hand come underneath his chin. He blushed once he noticed how Harry stared at him. His eyes flickered down to his lips and Louis stared with wide eyes at Harry. Harry looked back up at him before seeming to ask him for permission through his eyes. He nodded slowly, his breathing picking up speed as he leant closer to touch him. Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him ever the more closer. Louis’ hands slowly reached up to hold onto Harry’s shirt. Their eyes slipped closed just as they were about to kiss._

_“Harry? Where are you mate?” they heard Niall call and they quickly pulled away from each other with blushes evident on their faces. “Oh, sorry was I…Interrupting something?” Niall asked with a slight smirk on his face._

_“No, I was-I was just going now. Just wanted to say goodbye to Harry.”_

_“Mhmm…” he grinned._

_“Oh err…Bye Harry.”_

_“Bye Louis, see you soon.”_

_Louis quickly reached on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek that was hidden from Niall’s view. He waved at both of them before walking to the elevator. Wow, he was falling quick._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all

For the first time in a while, Harry was home before Louis. Louis raised an eyebrow when he noticed Harry’s car parked in their driveway. 

“Looks like Daddy’s home Skylar.”

“Yay!” she cheered, and Louis laughed.

They both got out of the car and Louis smiled as Skylar dragged him to the door. He quickly opened it, and she hurried inside. 

“Daddy! Where are you?” she giggled before running to find where he answered from.

Louis saw her run to the living room as he kicked his shoes off. He followed after her, and he grinned when he saw Skylar in Harry’s arms. 

“Hi, Hazza.” 

“Hey Boo” Harry replied and reached out a hand to him.

Louis let himself be pulled into the arms of his fiancé, and he sighed happily. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too, Lou, been thinking about you all day.”

Louis blushed before kissing Harry on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I don’t think so,” Louis giggled. 

“Hmm…Whatever you say, Lou,” he smirked. 

Skylar poked at Harry’s cheek and Harry smiled, showing his dimples. She giggled before poking at Harry’s dimpled cheek.

“Come on Sky, you need to get changed and then you can cuddle Daddy as much as you want.”

“Okay,” she sighed before reaching over to go to Louis’ arms. He chuckled, ruffling her hair. 

“We’ll be down soon.”

“Okay, Lou.”

Fifteen minutes later, Louis came down hand-in-hand with Skylar. Skylar ran over to Harry and climbed up onto the sofa to sit beside him, and Louis took the seat on the other side of him.

Louis curled into Harry's side and smiled as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"It's the weekend soon, and maybe we could...start wedding plans."

Louis grinned. "Yeah, let's do that. Do you have a venue in mind?"

"Yeah, one or two."

"Nice," Louis grinned. 

"I also think I can get our suits tailor-made."

"In less than three weeks?!" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry hummed. "Yup, also the reception venue, I think we can do that on Sunday." 

"Okay, that's great Hazza. How are we gonna find the time, though?" 

"Well, I've been given the month off."

"Really?" Louis asked in surprise, a slight smile appearing on his face. 

"Yeah, I can pick up this little one-" Harry grinned as he ruffled her hair, Skylar giggling afterwards. "-After school as well."

Louis sighed. "That would be helpful."

Harry smiled before pecking his lips. "Anything to help you Love." 

 

~~~

 

_Louis smiled as the sun beamed down onto his face. It was a bright sunny evening, and he was walking through Hyde Park with Harry beside him. He had agreed to another date, much to his delight, and Harry wanted to take them to the park so they could go and ride the pedalos and maybe the horses afterwards._

_Louis liked Harry's look at the moment. He had a white floral shirt and some black skinny jeans. He had some brown Chelsea boots on his feet as well. Louis came in some denim shorts with a loose white tank top. He had a denim jacket on top and some Adidas trainers on his feet. Lastly, a pair of aviators helped to top it off._

_Many other people were there, families, couples and friends of all ages enjoying the park. Whenever their hands brushed each other's, they would blush at the contact. They were still at that awkward stage where they hadn't labelled themselves as anything. They were dating but they hadn't become official yet. It often meant that they were still hesitant around each other._

_"Hey, where are the pedalos?"_

_"Just around the corner."_

_Louis nodded, deciding to just follow him instead._

_They passed beautiful trees that had vibrant green leaves hanging off of them. A few people trotted down the path with horses and Louis watched in mild fascination._

_After three minutes, the large lake in the centre of the park had become visible. The sun shone down on the glistening water and only a few ripples appeared on top. A few ducks swam around, ducking their heads under the surface when they spotted some food. Many couples pedalled along the water with some type of drink in their hand. It looked like a lovely day to use a pedalo._

_Harry pushed them towards the booking centre where they could hire a boat._

_When they had hired their boat for about an hour, they went to a free one. Harry helped Louis into the pedalos, and he followed him afterwards._

_"Come on then, let's go." he grinned before throwing his arms up in delight._

_"Okay, Lou," he smiled._

_They pedalled through the lake, careful to avoid other people while they glided through the water. They laughed and giggled as they cycled around in circles. After half an hour of endless pedalling, they relaxed and ended up just floating in the middle._

_Harry gasped quietly when Louis rested his head on his shoulder, snuggling closer to Harry. They were quiet for ten minutes as they stared up at the sky, occasionally pointing out strangely shaped clouds._

_"We're gonna have to go back now."_

_Louis sighed before nodding and helping Harry cycle them back to the docks. Louis was helped out of the boat and gratefully thanked Harry for helping him._

_"Alright, where to now?"_

_"Umm...It's horse riding now."_

_Louis looked at him in surprise. “Oh? I’ve never really been before.”_

_“Well, now you can have your first time with me!” Harry cheered._

_Louis chuckled at Harry’s silliness. “Okay, I should enjoy this then.” Harry hummed._

_“Are we gonna be on the same horse?”_

_“We can be if you want?” Harry blushed._

_“Is that alright? I dunno if I’ll be able to ride one by myself,” Louis laughed nervously._

_“Yeah! That’s fine.” Harry grinned._

_Louis nodded with a slight smile on his face before he followed Harry towards a stable of some sort._

_“I didn’t know there were stables here?” Louis said. “How did you know about these?”_

_“To be honest I didn’t know they were here either but I did look up date ideas and I thought, hey, why not try something new?”_

_“Well, I like it. Never ridden one though.”_

_“Ah, well today, you will get to and I hope you’ll enjoy it.”_

_Louis smiled when he saw the horses up ahead, they were all so tall and beautiful, they had shiny coats and were all groomed to perfection._

_Harry took him to the booking place and they soon were able to go through. Harry helped Louis put on his helmet and Louis did his. They had some boots put on over their feet, leaving their own shoes in a storage place._

_“Are you two riding together?”_

_“Yes, we will be.”_

_“Okay.”_

_They were given a horse that had a two-seater saddle on it. It was a chestnut brown horse and it was quite tall as well, its body surpassing Louis’ height._

_“This is Abercrombie and he will be your horse today, I am Rebecca and I’ll be escorting you around.” They both nodded. “Before we start I need to tell you about safety precautions though…”_

_After the five minute talk on safety, they were allowed to get on the horse._

_“Louis, do you need help?” Harry asked, standing just beside Louis._

_“Umm, could you help me with my helmet?”_

_"Of course!"_

_Harry spent the time fiddling with the straps on his helmet as he made sure it fit him well. A light blush covered his cheeks as Harry looked into his eyes after._

_"Thank you," Louis whispered._

_"Anything else?"_

_"No, I'm okay," he smiled before taking a hold of the reigns._

_“If you’re sure.”_

_“Yeah, I am.”_

_“Okay.” Harry smiled. “Is it okay for me to put my arms around your waist? to hold on of course,” Harry blushed._

_“I think I can let you do that,” Louis laughed before the horse began to walk forward. Louis smiled as they went down a pathway with a few fallen leaves on the ground._

_Throughout their ride, they switched between a trot and a walk, Harry eventually being allowed to take control of the horse. Louis also slowly leant his body against Harry’s, relaxing into his body as they travelled around the park. Their ride was about an hour and a half before they saw the stable in their sights._

_“Did you have fun?” Harry asked once they were off the horse._

_“Of course! It was great, honestly, thank you.”_

_“My pleasure,” Harry smiled softly, watching the delighted expression on his face. “Are you hungry? ‘Cause we could get a quick bite to eat, I know a little cafe that has great food.”_

_“Okay, show me the way,” Louis smiled._

_Harry took them to the cafe that he promised, it was only a few minutes away. Harry bravely slipped his hand in Louis’ and much to his surprise, he didn’t pull away. Louis blushed as he stared straight ahead, he could feel Harry glancing over at him and he pretended not to see anything. Once they got to the cafe, they ordered a panini each with Harry paying, again, even though Louis didn’t want him to._

_They spent the best part of half an hour trying each other’s food, sharing stories and laughing at each other's jokes. It was some of the best fun Louis had had in a while. They chose to sit by the window where they occasionally pointed at some of the things that they saw and made some random stories about how it happened. They played a bit of footsie under the table but they didn’t mind at all._

_Eventually, they had to leave as they both needed to get home, even though they wanted to stay together for as long as possible. They walked back to the train station they came from, hand-in-hand as they swung their arms together._

_“So I’ll um…See you later Lou. I had fun today,” Harry shyly replied._

_Louis grinned, Harry really went all out for their date.“I did too, thank you so much for everything. I really enjoyed today.”_

_“I’m glad. We should do this again sometime right?”_

_“Yeah, I agree. It was nice to finally relax after such a long week.” he sighed._

_“Is it stressful at school?” Harry asked._

_“Yeah, I didn’t think to take on the role of a Drama teacher would demand this much out of me, I mean I know that there is a lot of effort that needs to be put in so my students will succeed but I didn’t think it would be this much. It must be nothing compared to you though, you’re becoming a lawyer aren’t you?”_

_“Well at least I don’t have to worry about students passing and all that, I think you have it hard,” Harry replied._

_“Thank you for feeling my pain,” Louis sighed dramatically._

_“Ah, now I know why you are a Drama teacher.”_

_Louis giggled. “Why is that?”_

_“I think you’re very expressive, which is good, I get to know what you are feeling all the time.”_

_Louis hummed. “I guess so.”_

_Suddenly Harry became a little shy as he tried to avoid eye contact with Louis. “Oh um…before we go, could I kiss you? Please? Because we were kinda interrupted last time and yeah…”_

_Louis smiled. “Alright, we can do that.”_

_“Do I just like…”_

_“Just go for it,” he giggled._

_“Sorry,” Harry shrugged sheepishly before slowly leaning in to kiss him._

_Louis yelped when he felt someone push his body into Harry’s almost making them both topple over. If it wasn’t for Harry having a steady grip on his body they definitely would have. Louis blushed as he held onto Harry’s chest, looking down at their close proximity._

_“I er…Sorry,” Louis whispered as he stepped away from him but Harry just held him in place. Harry grinned down at him, causing Louis to blush even harder._

_“It’s okay, wasn’t your fault,” he muttered and Louis gasped when he saw how close they were. Harry bit his lip as his eyes flickered down to his lips. Harry smiled before he leant in and soon their lips touched. Louis pushed his head up a bit more so he was able to kiss him better. Harry soon turned his head to the side and pulled Louis a bit closer to him. Louis leant his body closer to his and he sighed happily into him. He felt a light hand touch his face, stroking the skin of his cheek._

_Louis giggled as he separated their lips slowly, lingering just a bit before pulling away completely._

_“You’re a good kisser,” Louis muttered._

_“Why thank you?”_

_“So next date is on me. You’ve done so much already,” he said sternly, pointing a finger at his chest._

_“Okay, it’s up to you,” Harry smiled._

_“Thank you, I’ll tell you everything later. Again, thank you for everything.”_

_“It was my pleasure.”_

_“Goodbye Harry.”_

_“Bye Lou, see you soon.” Harry grinned softly, watching Louis walk away with a smile._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! #HappyPride

Harry stared up the Great Hall of Castle Howard. It was beautiful and the thought of getting married here brought a smile to his face. If Louis didn’t want to then that was fine, either way, he still wanted something here. They already had a church in mind and they had to visit it next. 

Harry turned to face Louis who animatedly talked to their guide about the venue. It made Harry smile at him. He looked beautiful whenever he became enthusiastic about something.  The sun shined on him and made his hair appear soft and feathery. The blue in his eyes sparkled as he continued to talk about their day. The only thought running through his mind was how much he couldn't wait to marry him.

Skylar wasn’t with them. Instead, she was with his best friend Eleanor, who had agreed to look after her in return for a favour later on. However, he knew she was only joking.

As they made eye contact, Louis blushed, making him smile. 

“How many guests were you thinking of having?”

“Around forty to sixty, nothing too big. It’s a small wedding for close friends and family. We wanted to get married before Harry had to go,” Louis explained with a nod. 

“Oh?”

“He’s an army reservist and he has to go in a month, so yeah.”

The woman’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh wow! You have very little time then.”

“Yeah, we think we’ll be able to do it. It’ll be very stressful though,” Louis laughed.

“Well good luck!” she grinned. 

“Thank you.”

“I hope you enjoyed looking today. We hope that you’ll choose us,” she nodded. “You can have a look around but I am afraid that we are closing soon, so you’ll have to leave in a bit.” 

“No worries, thank you for today. It's beautiful here.”

Harry smiled whilst watching her walk away. Once they were by themselves, he immediately went to hug Louis from behind. “So what do you think Boo?”

Louis looked around at the interior and slipped his hands around Harry's forearms. “I think it is perfect. Honestly, it is beautiful.”

“We should have our reception here and maybe the partnership at the Church if it’s good but I don’t mind having everything here.”

“No, no, I like your first idea. We should have the reception here,” Louis replied and he nodded.

“Okay, let’s do that.” Harry smiled, kissing him on the lips.

Louis' eyes slipped closed as he relaxed a little into the kiss. Seeing all the venues made him even more excited to get married. It made his heart race at the idea of marrying Harry. “I love you, so much.”

“And I love you so much, Baby,” Harry whispered back, the words staying in Louis' mind. Whenever Harry reminded him that he loved him it made his heart thump with love.

“Let’s go.”

Harry kissed him one more time before they went back to the reception. They made an arrangement, set a date and all, leaving with a broad grin on their faces. It was happening.

Their next stop was at a church not so far away from the Castle. They had seen pictures online of the things that were inside but they wanted to see what it looked like in real life. The priest had a meeting with them where they discussed potential options for the date of the service.

Louis smiled as they walked into the church, it was perfect. Even though it was small it was still pretty. He looked at the large white arches, stained glass windows and the wooden pews. He loved it but he wondered what Harry thought. 

“Haz, do you like the look of it?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. I can see us getting married here.”

“Me too,” Louis sighed. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I Boo, I just want to marry you right now, to be honest.”

“Me too but it would have to be special of course,” Louis replied.

“Certainly, my baby deserves the best,” Harry smiled.

They were able to get the date and time they wanted. Two things down, many more to go.

 

~~~

 

_“Since you showed me something you do for fun, I want to show you something I do for fun,” Louis smiled as he put his hands on his hips._

_“Okay?” Harry said hesitantly as he looked over the skateboard that was on the ground._

_“We’re going skateboarding!” he cheered._

_“Oh God no, I will probably end up getting us both injured.”_

_“You won’t,” Louis scoffed and Harry bit his lip nervously. “I promise, I’ll look after you.”_

_Harry nodded with a sigh. “Alright, I’ll do it. Might as well.”_

_“Yes!” he grinned and Harry smiled at his happiness. He looked so cute. ”You never know, you might enjoy it.”_

_Louis twisted his skateboard on the edge then looked ahead of them. The park they were in didn't have many people to Harry's delight. To start they walked to a straight pathway and Harry just twisted his mouth when he saw it._

_"We'll start here," Louis stated, taking in their surroundings._

_"Okay..."_

_"Don't worry, it gets better," he added reassuringly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll be here okay?"_

_Harry took in a deep breath before pulling on his elbow pads. "Okay."_

_To make Harry feel a little better, he pecked Harry's lips which left him in a bit of a daze after._

_"Just hold my hand," Louis smiled. "If it gets too bad then you don't have to do this Haz.”_

_“It’s okay, I want to do this.”_

_With one more nod of reassurance, Harry let Louis lead him through different practices. He started off okay as Louis held onto him tightly but as they progressed, it looked like he wouldn’t be getting better anytime soon. After half an hour, Louis let go of his hand and simply stood close beside him. For about ten seconds he seemed to be okay until he lost his balance and fell backwards. Luckily, Louis caught him by placing his arms on his back before he could hurt himself._

_“Thanks,” Harry blushed._

_“No problem Haz,” Louis smiled._

_“I’m so bad at this,” he muttered while looking at his feet._

_“Honestly it’s okay, I was just like you at one point too. Maybe when I was a lot younger but everyone has to start somewhere right?”_

_Harry nodded as he looked at Louis. For the short moment that they held eye contact, a smile pushed its way onto both of their faces. It gave Harry a little more energy to at least give it at least a few more goes._

_Louis watched him carefully while he went forward by a few metres and soon it looked like he had got it…sort of._

_“Well done!” He cheered, clapping his hands and ignored the few people who looked at them. He was happy that Harry had made a little progress._

_However, in a few seconds, it turned into a disaster. Harry turned his head around just to grin at his achievement but that happened just as the wheels went over a bump in the path. It caused him to fall backwards and instantly Louis went over to help him. He heard Harry groan, the back of his helmet clipping the path._

_“Haz! Are you okay?”_

_“Y-Yeah, just a little fall,” he muttered and Louis smiled in pity._

_“You sure?” He asked and Harry nodded after. “Let’s stop there, I think we should go and get some ice cream. I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” they had been out for at least an hour now and they didn't need any more disasters._

_“Thanks,” he chuckled before looking up into Louis’ eyes. “Could I have a kiss? You know to make me feel better?”_

_Louis smirked. “You’re getting a bit cheeky now, aren’t you. Although, I wouldn’t mind giving you one, you know, to make you feel better.”_

_Harry laughed back at him with a light blush on his face. “I thought that I could try my luck.”_

_Louis grinned before leaning in to kiss him. Their lips slotted together and Harry immediately leaned up to kiss him. Louis loved it whenever Harry gently caressed his cheek or held some part of his face as they kissed. It relaxed him and made him think of nothing else but the two of them._

_“I think I feel better now,” Harry whispered as they separated and Louis giggled._

_“You think?” Louis teased with a raised eyebrow._

_“Alright, I know but maybe another one could confirm it?”_

_Louis just chuckled before helping to pull him up. Immediately after he pecked Harry on the lips and it brought a wide smile to Harry’s face._

_“All better now!” He grinned and Louis rolled his eyes._

_“Of course,” he replied, picking up his skateboard up after. “You comin’?” Louis asked as he walked in the direction of an ice cream parlour._

_Harry immediately nodded, quickly following behind Louis._

 

_Their next stop was the ice cream parlour for a well-deserved treat for Harry. He went for a banana flavoured ice cream while Louis went for chocolate._

_“I think you did well today Harry. I know this was a new thing for you but I am proud of you,” he smirked as he handed him his ice cream. They chose to sit on a picnic table that overlooked the lake. Whenever they were together, they were always happy. They sat side by side with their arms touching, staring out at the lake. It had gotten a little bit colder but it didn't stop them from getting one. The bright sun signalled that their day wasn't over yet._

_“Even though I almost died, I think I enjoyed today. I’m glad that I got to spend time with you,” Harry said, looking over to Louis._

_Unfortunately, he caught the obscene sight of Louis licking the ice cream. It caused him to stare at the way his mouth moved. When Louis turned his head he saw the way Harry looked. He hadn’t noticed how Louis smirked at him._

_“I’m glad that I got to spend it with you too,” he spoke._

_“Huh,” Harry muttered as he shook his head._

_“You’re looking a bit distracted,” he giggled. Harry blushed at being caught._

_“Sorry.”_

_“It’s okay,” Louis replied, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder._

_They spent the next few minutes eating together in silence but enjoying each other’s company._

_“I don’t know when but would you like to go on another date sometime?” Harry asked. They had gone on four dates so far but he wanted to make them official soon._

_Louis smiled at the question. “I would love to Haz.”_

_“Great!” he grinned. "I don't know what it'll be yet but we'll see."_

_"Okay, I don't mind whatever it is. I'll still have fun with you."_

_"Thank you, um...I'll probably call or something."_

_Louis chuckled. "Or you could send me one of your dorky text messages."_

_Harry blushed. "Sorry about that."_

_"No, no, I quite like them Haz."_

_Harry smiled to himself just before he finished his last bit of ice cream. After a few seconds, Louis finished as well but they stayed sitting together in silence._

_"Thank you again, Lou," he said and Louis turned to look at him._

_"It's okay, I enjoyed it. Especially seeing you on a skateboard," he giggled._

_Harry groaned into his hands. "Never again."_

_A breathy laugh came from Louis just as he flicked a bit of hair out of his face. "Okay, we don't have to do that again," he added, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder as he looked up at him. Harry turned his head to look at him and his smile fell a little as he looked at their close proximity._

_It was Louis who closed the gap between them and soon their lips were joined again. Their kiss was short but it still sent a shiver down Louis' spine._

_"I really like kissing you," Harry whispered against his lips and a light blush dusted Louis' cheeks._

_"I do too."_

_Louis looked up at the sky and frowned. "I may have to call it a day, Haz, it's getting late."_

_The happiness in Harry's face depleted a little when Louis looked back at him._

_"Until next time?"_

_"Until next time," Harry smiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	6. Chapter 6

Louis sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He turned to Skylar who was sitting on Eleanor’s lap. He also had Ashley who brought Jonah with her as well. They were at the tailor's shop and it was time to pick a suit for him to wear on the wedding day. Louis brought two of his friends along. They had already started to become close ever since they met. Their children also got along with each other which was also great. He already wanted her as one of his groom party along with Eleanor, Stan and his two eldest sisters. 

Currently, he was in a black formal suit that didn’t seem to be appealing to him. Something about it just didn’t feel right. He didn't know what he wanted but he hoped there was something out there for him.

“What do you think?” Louis asked as he stroked the fabric. He twisted his body in the mirror and he sighed. The fit felt great but it must have been the colour or material that hadn't made him feel as confident. 

“Hmm…It fits you well but I don’t know if it is right,” Eleanor said with Ashley nodding along. 

“I agree. I don’t know. Something about it just doesn’t make it feel like it’s the one you know?” Louis sighed. “Alright, next one.”

He tried on other suits with different colours, double and single breasted but nothing made him feel special. This carried on for about an hour before Louis came out in a suit that finally had Ashley and Eleanor smiling in delight. 

“This is the one!” Eleanor squealed.

“I think this looks amazing,” Ashley grinned.

“Yeah, this is it,” Louis grinned, looking at his suit which was navy blue. It fitted him in all the right places and he couldn’t stop admiring how he looked. He felt good. “I love it, I love this.” The assistant beside them smiled. “I want this one,” Louis grinned with a nod. 

“Okay, we should be able to get it made for you in time for your wedding. We’ll just need to take your measurements.”

After it was time for cake eating with Harry and Skylar. He bid Ashley, Eleanor and Jonah goodbye before going away to meet with Harry.

“Where we going now, Dad?”

“You’ll like this, we’re going cake eating! we need a wedding cake.” Louis grinned, turning the car down a road.

“Yay! I like cake,” Skylar beamed. 

“I know love, that’s why we brought you so you could be the person to help us choose what cake to make.”

“Ooo, hurry up! I want cake now!”

“Alright Sky, we’ll be there in a bit,” Louis chuckled.

They arrived at the patisserie which a friend of their’s recommended to them and it seemed like they had good reviews. Just as they got out of the car he immediately spotted Harry. He waited outside the shop with a smile on his face once he noticed them.

“Hey baby,” he grinned, kissing him softly on the lips. “Hey Sky, how’s my girl doing?!”

“Hi Daddy,” she giggled while he lifted her up on to his waist. “I am good!”

“That’s amazing!” he smiled. “How was the tailor Lou?”

“Oh, I found something that I love and I hope you’ll love it too.”

“Lou, you look beautiful in everything you wear. I can guarantee that you’ll look wonderful when we get married.”

Louis blushed. “You’re too kind.”

“No, I am being completely honest Baby.”

A giggle escaped Louis’ lips when Harry kissed his cheek. “Let’s go inside, I think Skylar here wants to try some cake.”

It was bright and sunny which made the white and red interior of the shop shine. Harry smiled when they got inside, there were lots of cakes hidden behind display cabinets that all looked so beautiful. Skylar immediately cheered when she saw the cakes. 

“Dad! Daddy! Look at all the cake!”

Louis grinned. “They look so good don’t they and now we can try some.”

They saw a woman come up from behind the counter with a bright smile on her face. She wore a red dress with white polka dots. It was knee length and had a sweetheart neckline. She had red lipstick painted on her lips and her blonde hair was in curls around her face. 

“Hi! I am Taylor. You must be Harry and Louis, are you here for cake testing?”

“Yes we are, we brought our daughter, is that okay?” Harry questioned, pointing to Skylar.

“No problem, that should be fine. I am sure she would like to try some cake as well,” she added, smiling down at an excited Skylar.

“Yes!” she giggled, burying her face in Harry’s neck.

“Anyway, have a seat! I will bring you some cake to try,” Taylor clapped her hands before hurrying to the back. 

Harry sat down at a table that had four chairs around it. A frilly white lace cloth lay on the table with nothing on top. They all waited patiently for her to come back. It wasn’t long before Taylor came back with a smile on her face and five different types of cakes on a tray in her hands. 

“So, I’ve bought some flavours which you can all try. Then you can make your decision. The cakes on display at the moment are cakes you can have shaped but if you want something special then I can definitely make it for you.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiled.

“So first we have chocolate.”

They all tasted chocolate, white chocolate with raspberry, red velvet, lemon and vanilla. Each one tasted delicious and it made it difficult to decide which one to go for. Skylar made it obvious that the chocolate one was her favourite. They were all delicious but they made the decision of having one red velvet, one chocolate, mainly for Skylar, and one vanilla.

“Good luck with the rest of your wedding planning, I hope it goes well,” Taylor grinned. 

“Thank you so much and thank you for making our cake,” Harry said.

“No problem, I’ll see you on your wedding day.”

“Yes, goodbye Taylor.”

“Goodbye, Harry and Louis and of course Skylar.” Skylar giggled before waving at her.

Their last stop was at a ring shop and they both settled on a silver ring with a diamond in the middle.

“We’re nearly done!” Harry grinned as he kissed Louis on the lips.

“Eww!”

They chuckled to themselves. “I think it’s time we go home yeah? I’ll make us something to eat.”

“Thank you, Love.” Louis smiled.

Harry sighed. “Not long now, only two weeks baby.”

“I know, it’s going so fast but I can’t wait to marry you,” Louis muttered but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

Their conversation paused as they all filed into the car so they could finally go home.

“Neither can I, I love you.”

“I love you too Haz,” Louis replied before resting his head on the car seat.

_~~~_

 

_A phone ring from beside him seemed to wake him up from his sleep. Louis yawned as he reached for his phone and looked at the phone screen with tired eyes. He squinted at the phone even though he couldn't really see the screen. He answered the call even though he hadn’t seen who it was._

_“H-Hello,” he yawned._

_“Hi, Louis, umm…it’s me, Harry.”_

_“Harry, hi,” Louis whispered as he stretched his body out._

_“Hey, I wanted to ask you something,” Louis yawned. “-Oh, I’m not waking you up am I?”_

_“No, no, I was awake. Just still trying to recover from waking up,” he replied as he turned over onto his back._

_“Okay, good. I just wanted to ask you something, if you’re not busy that is,” Harry added, mumbling towards the end of his sentence._

_“Harry, I am alright. You can talk to me,” Louis giggled after rubbing his eyes._

_“I wanted to ask if…you wanted to come over to my house. So we could hang out or something, I don’t mind really.”_

_Louis could hear how nervous Harry sounded over the phone and he just wanted to tease him a little more._

_“Are you sure that’s all you wanted to do Harry?” he snickered. Louis smirked when he heard Harry gasp at the receiver. “I am kidding, I can come over. When do you want me?”_

_“Is two alright?” Harry asked._

_“I can do that, I’ll see you then.”_

_“Yeah! yeah, I’ll see you then. Thank you and err…goodbye Louis.”_

_“Goodbye Harry,” Louis smiled before hanging up._

_He sighed to himself, deciding to get up at this point, he had some type of marking to do anyway._

_The urge to do something was a gift he knew he had to take otherwise it would never happen again. He rolled out of bed with a groan before sleepily walking to the kitchen._

_He made himself a bowl of cereal that included a range of different brands in it but he claimed that it was his special recipe. Once he had finished he decided to get ready so he could just leave straight away once he was done._

_He stretched his body out while he walked back towards his bedroom._

_After a quick shower, he got dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans that showed off his legs (and his bum) pretty well. Along with a light blue top and a denim jacket._

_The next hour or so was spent marking and preparing himself for his lessons. His mind often drifted off to Harry whenever he would switch between students and it made him bite his lip. Harry was always on his mind. He admits that he had never felt such a connection like he did with Harry. He couldn't thank Niall enough for getting them to meet but he didn't want to boost Niall's ego anymore._

_He checked the time and he frowned when he noticed that it was almost approaching one. Realising it was almost time to get ready, he put his work to one side and slipped on his shoes to go and see Harry. Around ten minutes later he was ready to leave so that he could see him and his heart beat with excitement. He couldn't wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sore throat *pouts*

He felt beautiful. The suit fitted him perfectly and with the added boutonniere it made the whole outfit look complete. There was not a wrinkle in sight and the colour really helped to accentuate his eyes. His styled hair gently lay swept to one side, looking light and fluffy in the sun.

Louis nervously twiddled with his tie. The mirror in front of him showed just how scared he looked. The day had finally come.

He took a deep breath just when a knock on the door was heard. When turned to see who it was, he smiled when his mother stood by the entrance. 

“Hi mum,” Louis smiled.

“Hey Lou, are you okay?” she asked as she walked in after closing the door. Her eyes were filled with pride along with a small hint of tears forming in her eyes.

“I am really nervous,” he replied, taking a shaky breath afterwards. 

“There is no need to be Louis,” she smiled softly before giving him a hug. “You love Harry right, so this is going to be fine." She took one deep breath. Her hands slipped up to Louis' shoulder and tightly held him.

"I'm so proud of you Lou," she whispered. Louis pouted.

"Mum, I don't want to cry before I get there."

She chuckled to herself before going to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Come on, you need to be up soon anyway.”

“Is Harry there?” Louis asked. The thought of seeing Harry again made him blush.

“Yeah, he just walked down.”

“Oh God,” Louis sighed. He didn't know if he was ready yet.

His mother gave him a warm smile which made him feel better. “Calm down Lou, it’ll be just fine. Are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I am.” 

“Let’s go get you married,” his mum grinned.

Louis felt frightened as the last groomsman walked down. He linked arms with his mother before smiling widely. He couldn’t wait to see Harry. They hadn’t seen each other for two days. Louis just wanted to hold him in his arms. 

“You look handsome Louis,” his mum said. Louis smiled at the comment.

“Thank you, mum." 

“Let’s go,”

Louis listened to the church music just as they walked through the large wooden doors. His eyes immediately looked at Harry who stood at the altar. All he could see was his broad back and styled hair. However, he slowly turned around when everyone stood up. If Louis wasn’t so nervous he would laugh at how wide Harry’s eyes were. They slowly walked down the aisle together and smiled as they got to Harry.

“H-Hey,” Louis said shakily once he was stood in front of Harry.

“God, you look so beautiful,” Harry whispered. Louis laughed with a blush.

The look of adoration made Harry's heart swell. “Thank you, you look handsome as well.”

“I think I am going to cry,” Harry said before taking Louis’ hands in his. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much Harry,” Louis grinned.

They couldn’t wipe the smiles off of their faces throughout the whole ceremony. They just wanted to kiss each other but had to go through their vows and exchanging of the rings. Everyone was emotional during their vows, a dry eye not being seen in the church. It was difficult for them to take their eyes off of each other.

“You may now kiss the Groom.” 

The priest didn’t have any time to finish the sentence before they both kissed each other. 

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that,” Harry panted. Louis smirked at his words.

“Well, you can do that as many times as you want later on Husband.”

“That sounds great,” Harry grinned, linking arms as they walked back down the aisle with smiles on their faces. They waved at a few of their relatives before they got out of the church. 

The Bridesmaids and Groomsmen all threw flower petals over their heads. Happiness flowed from both of them as they laughed in delight. They quickly walked towards the Rolls Royce at the end of the pathway. After a few quick photos, they were finally allowed to have some private time. Obviously, they spent most of the time kissing.

At their reception, they were welcomed with a large cheer from all of their guests. They waved and said hello to a few family members in the crowd.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the food that was being served. Harry and Louis fed each other their meals instead.

It was now time for their speeches and their Main Bridesmaid/Groomsman went first. They told embarrassing stories of course and made jokes that only the adults could understand but eventually, they point out how beautiful their relationship was.

“Alright, go on Louis.”

Louis stood up as he was handed a microphone. “Okay, I guess it is my turn to say something,” he smiled. “Thank you to Eleanor and Niall for your lovely speeches as well.” The guests chuckled. “Also thank you to everyone for coming and for the presents as well. It’s been quite hectic to plan a wedding in basically three weeks, we were worried we wouldn’t be able to get everything done but we managed even though there were a few times I wanted to scream which Harry could probably tell you about." The guests chuckled along with him. 

"I feel wonderfully lucky to have married this guy over here,” Louis smirked as he nudged Harry’s shoulder, provoking a laugh out of him. “I promise you Mr and Mrs Twist that I will take good care of your son, well, as best as I can. I love him so much. I don’t want him to go away but I want him to do me, Skylar and everyone else proud, not that he doesn’t every day. I am going to miss him terribly over the next six months. However, I will still support him now and in the future.” Everyone aw’ed. 

“This is the last thing before I finish but I hope this marriage will be long-lasting and that we’ll be together forever. I love you, Harry Styles-Tomlinson. It’s your turn to say nice things about me now.” 

Harry grinned from beside him before kissing his cheek and muttering ‘I love you’ into his ear.

“I love you too,” Louis whispered back, handing him the microphone afterwards.

“Hello everyone, thank you for coming. I’m glad you are all here. Thank you to Niall for embarrassing me in front of my husband.”

“No problem mate,” Niall laughed.

“I think I have always loved having Louis around. Ever since I first laid eyes on him, he has been such a calming presence. He knows how to calm me down. He has always been there for me through thick and thin." Harry looked over to Louis' parents. "I would like to thank Johannah for raising such a beautiful son. Words can not even begin to describe how much I love Louis. He has had such a positive effect on my life. I could not wish for anyone who is as amazing, perfect and sincere as he is.” Louis was trying to hide his blush with his hand. “When I first met him, I thought this man is too good for me-”

“-What?!-” Louis exclaimed.

“Yeah, I couldn’t believe that he existed, still don’t, to be honest. Seeing you in real life felt so amazing. For once I felt like maybe this was the person for me." Harry sincerely spoke, turning to Louis after. "I feel like such a lucky guy to be married to you and to have Skylar as well, I couldn’t ask for more. I love you Louis Styles-Tomlinson and I want to love you forever and ever.”

Louis laughed as tears came to his eyes. “You’re making me cry,” he muttered. 

“Kiss!” someone shouted. 

Louis sighed but still blushed as he looked up at Harry. It had been way too long since their last kiss. 

“Might as well give them what they want,” Harry smirked.

Louis just rolled his eyes before going to kiss him on the lips. People wolf-whistled whilst they kissed and Louis ended up giggling after. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

“I love you too.” he grinned. 

Their first dance together ended up with Louis in tears and him tightly gripping onto Harry’s shoulders. He was complaining about how much he would miss Harry over the six months. Instead, Harry kissed him until he forgot about what he was upset about. 

The rest of the night went amazingly. Harry couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful Louis looked whenever he saw him and would smile wider when Louis noticed his staring. Skylar had fallen asleep towards the end of the reception while Harry and Louis kept on dancing with each other. They presumed that she was tired from dancing with all of the other children.

They watched as guests started to dissipate. When it came to one in the morning, that’s when they decided to stop.

“Hey Lou, I think we should probably take Skylar home,” Harry said into his ear while they were slow dancing. 

“Hmm…Yeah, she’s been passed out for a while now. I don’t want this day to end though.”

“Neither do I, baby, I still can’t quite believe that you are my husband.”

“But I am just an ordinary guy Harry,” Louis said after he smiled up at Harry. 

“You are no ordinary guy, you are Louis Styles-Tomlinson. The man that I love so very much and the whole world should know who he his.”

Louis chuckled as he buried his face into Harry’s shoulder. “You could have had anyone you wanted Harry, yet you chose me. Why?”

“Well, because you are the kindest, most wonderful, most amazing, most beautiful, most friendly, most loving, most caring-”

“-Okay I get it.” Louis giggled before kissing Harry sweetly on the lips. “I love you, more than words can describe.” 

“Come on, I would like to carry you bridal style into our home but I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it with Skylar being so sleepy, so I’ll do it now.”

Louis smiled. “You’re so sweet.”

Harry grinned, pecking his forehead with his lips. “I’ll go put her in the car.”

“Okay, be back soon, I may miss you.”

“I long for the time when I will be back in your arms,” Harry smirked. Louis rolled his eyes at his silly remark. 

His head turned to look at Eleanor just as Harry carried Skylar’s sleeping body outside.

“Hey, Ellie!” Louis said, taking the seat beside her.

“Hi Lou, how’ve you been?”

“Today’s been great, Harry’s kept me happy all day today so I am good.”

“You looked like you were having fun, couldn’t keep the smile off of your face,” she replied, the smile never leaving her own face.

“Yeah, I’m just trying to keep the fact that Harry’s going next week to the back of my mind. I will miss him,” Louis sighed, looking at his hands.

“If you ever need help, we are all here to help you. Don’t think that you are on your own.” Eleanor said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I know Harry will come back,” she added when Harry came in through the door. 

“Ready to go Lou?” he asked when he got to Louis.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Louis replied, holding his hand out for Harry to take. "I'll speak to you later El."

"Sure thing Lou," she smiled once he kissed her cheek.

Harry’s Groomsmen all perked up when they saw the two leaving, whistling and cheering after. Louis gasped when he was brought up into Harry’s arms and he gripped tightly onto his neck. Louis hid the prominent blush on his face and grinned wildly once Niall started singing some random Irish tune as they walked out. 

“Don’t you love our friends,” Harry laughed.

“They’re so embarrassing.”

“But we couldn’t live without them.”

Louis smiled when they got to the car. “Even though you can’t carry me into the threshold, this is still good.” 

“I will carry you wherever you want to be carried baby.”

“Aww, how cute,” Louis giggled, looking up at the bright moon that shone in the cloudless sky.

“I will do it because I love you.”

“And I love you too.”

“Let’s go home!” 

 

~~~

 

_At one fifty-five Louis rang the doorbell of Harry’s apartment. He hoped that Harry was home and that he hadn’t come too early, even though it had only been five minutes. Eventually, Harry’s voice came through the speakerphone. Louis smiled at the sound. Even through the speaker, his voice sounded wonderful._

_“Lou, is that you?”_

_“Yeah it’s me,” he replied._

_“You know you’re way up right? Or I could come and get you if you want?”_

_“Nah, it’s okay it’s not too cold and I remember the way. Floor two right?”_

_“Yeah, floor two. See you in a bit.”_

_Louis quickly stepped in after the buzzer sounded. He arrived at his door in no time. He passed one of Harry’s neighbours who was busily talking to her friend on the phone. They exchanged a quick smile as he walked to his door. He stopped just outside of the door and bit his lip as he knocked on his door. It took only a few seconds for Harry to appear at the door. Louis smiled brightly when Harry opened the door before giving him a hug._

_“Hi, Harry, nice to see you again.”_

_“Hello Lou,” Harry grinned, rubbing his back then let him go. “Come in!”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Louis slipped his shoes off and thanked Harry for taking his coat. He finally got to have a proper look at Harry’s modern apartment and smiled at the decor. He had a lovely space, a few photos and paintings were hanging up on the walls. Most of the furniture was white or a light cream colour but it looked beautiful. Of course, he recognised the living room, then further on was the kitchen, bathroom and then his bedroom._

_“Never told you how much I like your place,” Louis smiled._

_“Oh thank you, I’ve not been here for long so it looks relatively nice. I promise you in a year or so, it won’t be as good.”_

_Louis laughed. “Well, I like how it looks now.” Louis took a seat down on the couch in front of him. “So what did you invite me over here for?”_

_“Ermm…I just wanted to spend time with you, we could watch films or do whatever you want.”_

_“Alright, come sit!” Louis said as he patted the seat beside him._

_For three hours they watched some TV, talked and fed each other some food. They both learnt a bit more about each other. Eventually, they shifted closer during the time._

_“Lou, I erm…Invited you over for something else, not just to hang out but also to ask you something.”_

_“Yeah?” Louis replied before turning to look at Harry._

_Harry blushed. “Well, we’ve been on quite a few dates so far and err…I was wondering whether you would like to…”_

_“Yeah?” Louis said with a smile appearing on his face as he tried to look into Harry’s eyes._

_Harry bit his lip while he looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with Louis. He grinned while he looked at him. Louis hoped he would ask what he wanted to hear._

_“I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked, finally looking Louis in the eye with a hopeful look on his face._

_“Hm…” Louis smiled. “I was wondering when you would ask me to be honest but yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.”_

_“Really?” Harry gasped, his eyes widening and a large smile spread across his face. “Thank you so much!”  Louis giggled before leaning over to hug him. “Thank you! Again.”_

_“Harry, there is no need to thank me. I am glad that you asked me.” Louis muttered into his neck then slowly pulled away. Louis’ eyes flickered to Harry’s lips. It wasn’t long before their lips were joined in a kiss._

_Harry's smell flooded his senses. They were a bit slow and hesitant with each other but eventually, they started to deeply kiss each other. Louis was excited by his touch. Harry’s hands rested below his ear, his thumb gently caressing_ _his cheek while they kissed._

_Louis’ pulled away just before he could lose himself only to brush his lips against Harry’s. Their eyes were closed. However,_ _Louis teased Harry as he moved away just as he leant in for more._

_“That was nice.” Louis grinned, still panting as he tried to calm down._

_“Could I kiss you again?”_

_Louis nodded before their lips joined again. Harry pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips, pulling Louis slightly into his chest. He was granted access. Harry delved into his mouth, wanting to get even closer. They carried on like this for another minute before they pulled away again._

_“Sorry, did I take it too far?” Harry said with a worried look on his face._

_Louis shook his head. “No, no you didn’t. I quite liked that.”_

_“Oh good,” Harry sighed. Louis smiled at his reaction._

_“So, we’re boyfriends now.”_

_“Yeah, I like the sound of that.”_

_“I like the sound of that too, I must tell Niall, he’ll be overjoyed,” Louis said. Harry blushed to himself._

_“Well, I may have already told him,” Louis raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I told him I was going to ask you out. So he already knows.”_

_“Oh, that’s good then. Saves me from having to tell him anything.”_

_“Just tell him you said yes,” Harry shrugged._

_“Yeah, I’ll do that instead.”_

_Louis only stayed for another hour before he had to go home. As much as he didn't want to, he still had some left over work to do._

_“Thank you for inviting me today.”_

_“No! Thank you for coming.”_

_“I guess I’ll see you soon boyfriend.” Louis winked, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek._

_“Yeah.” Harry grinned. “You will. goodbye, Louis.”_

_“Goodbye Harry.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe
> 
> Please comment!!!! I need to know how you feel about this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously? No comments on their wedding day?
> 
> Why won't you talk to me? *pouts*

It was two in the morning when they got home. Harry carried Skylar up to her room before coming back down to sit down next to Louis in the living room. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as soon as he sat next to him on the couch.

“Are you tired?” Harry asked.

“No, I still feel like I have got a lot of energy left in me.”

“I am glad you said that because I do too.”

Louis sat there quietly before a smirk etched its way onto his face. In under a second, he had moved from the couch to face Harry on his lap. 

“I was thinking, now that Skylar has gone to bed, we essentially have the house to ourselves.” he grinned, biting his lip afterward.

“I like that. What did you want to do?” Harry smirked back when he ran his thumb over Louis’ hips.

“We can do something fun,” Louis shrugged, hoping that Harry got his drift.

Harry nodded as he slowly turned them around so Louis’ back was against the couch. Louis’ breath slowly hitched when he ground down on his hips and began to kiss down his neck painfully slow.

“And what is that something?” Harry whispered, sighing as Louis ran a hand up through Harry's hair.

“I don’t know, it depends.”

Harry smirked before sitting up between his legs. “How about a board game? That’s fun.”

Louis groaned. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m afraid I don’t, you may have to spell it out for me,” Harry muttered with a shrug.

“I want you to-”

“-Yeah?”

“I want you to make love to me,” Harry smirked when Louis finally said it. 

“I can definitely do that.”

Harry walked them to their room with their hands linked. As soon as they got there, Louis closed the door behind him, turning to smile at Harry after. Louis slowly shrugged off his blazer before laying it on the nearest chest of drawers. He stepped over to Harry, beginning to carefully undo his jacket. He wanted to enjoy tonight by going slow, they were just married and he wanted to have as much fun with his husband as possible. 

They rid each other of their clothes. A few minutes later, Harry had slipped them both under the cover. 

“Will you be able to see under the covers?” Louis asked, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I think I know your body well enough to do it blindfolded,” he smirked. Louis rolled his eyes at the remark.

“Cheeky.”

Harry slowly opened him up using three lubed up fingers, making sure to take care of Louis every step of the way. 

“I’m ready Harry,” Louis whispered and Harry nodded. He reached for a condom but Louis stopped him. “I want to do it without, I want to feel you.”

He could see the lust filling his eyes. Louis gasped when Harry quickly kissed him. “Okay. Okay, whatever you want, Baby.”

Louis grinned happily before it soon turned into a cry as Harry pushed into him. “Fuck.”

It only took a few moments for Louis to encourage him to continue. His pace started slow and careful, his hips gently meeting Louis’ after each thrust. Louis’ hands tangled themselves in Harry’s hair, his head resting against the pillow. He sighed blissfully as his eyes closed, the rhythmic thrusts brought soft moans out of his mouth.

"You sound so good Lou," Harry panted.

“You can go faster Haz,” Louis whispered, turning his face into the pillow while he squeezed the covers.

Louis was so blissed out that he almost didn’t hear the faint murmur of ‘Dad’ from the door.

“Harry!” he screeched quietly. “Harry! S-Stop,” he moaned out.

“What? Are you-” 

“-Dad,” they both recognised Skylar’s voice and Harry immediately stopped his movements, his hips pressed tight against Louis’ pelvis.

“Sky, a-are you okay,” Louis panted out, gripping tightly onto Harry’s arms.

“I can’t sleep,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes. “I want to sleep here.”

“W-Wait Skylar, not yet,” Louis stuttered.

“Why not?”

Louis looked up at Harry with wide eyes. They both whispered to each other as they tried to think of something to say. Louis finally groaned before saying something. “We’re hugging Sky.”

“C-Can I hug you too, I-I'm scared.”

Louis glanced back at Harry before sighing. “Okay,” Louis gasped when Skylar ran up to them. “Not in this hug Sky!” Harry snickered. Louis slapped his arm in response. “We’ll give you a hug later, go to your room then we’ll come and get you, okay Sky?”

“O-Okay,” she whispered, hurrying back with her teddy bear and her blanket.

Louis groaned into his arm once he heard the door close. “Oh my God, we’re the worst parents ever.” 

“Lou, no we’re not. This has probably happened to hundreds of parents.” Harry said, trying to reassure him.

“I mean what do we do now, do we carry on or do we stop and go to her?” Louis moaned as he kept his hands over his face.

“I think we should carry on if she wants to sleep in the same bed as us. I think we should do it without having erections because that would be weird.”

“You’re right.” he sighed. “It’s not gonna be the same though.” 

Harry grinned. “It’s okay, we can do it again later.”

“Ugh, fine. Just carry on then.” Louis gasped when Harry randomly pulled his hips out and thrust back in, going back to the fast pace he had before. 

Even though Louis had gone slightly soft, it didn’t take long for Louis to cum. His chest lifted up to Harry and he whined loudly as his body spasmed from the orgasm. Harry followed not too long after and groaned as he came into Louis’ hole. 

“Come on, Let’s get Skylar.”

“Sure,” Louis whispered, wincing once Harry pulled out.

“Lou, here’s your dressing gown and some boxers.”

“Thank you Haz.”

“I bet you’re glad I put the covers over us,” Harry smirked.

“Oh shh,” Louis scoffed.

Louis quickly wiped himself off before sliding the boxers on and then the dressing gown. Once dressed they quickly walked into Skylar’s room.

“Sky, are you okay?” Harry asked. She shook her head and ran from her bed to them. “Come give me a hug.”

“What’s wrong Love,” Louis said as he crouched down beside them. “You want to sleep with us?”

Skylar nodded and buried her face further into Harry’s chest.

“Hey, how about we go to bed and then we can talk about it tomorrow. Come sleep with your Dads.”

Skylar nodded before letting herself be hitched up on to Harry’s shoulder. 

“Would you like me to bring Mr fluffy for you?” Louis smiled. Skylar nodded her head again. Louis followed behind the pair with her teddy bear in his hands. 

Harry smiled as he laid Skylar in the middle of the bed and the two fitted themselves beside her. 

“Come on Sky, let’s go to sleep,” Harry whispered and the two wrapped their arm around her resting figure.

 

 

~~~

 

 

_A test loomed around the corner for Harry. It was quite important and it counted towards his final grade. His living room barely had any space to sit in as all his sofas were covered in textbooks and notepads filled with notes._

_Louis came over, promising to help with revision. He didn’t distract him and helped him with some questions. They sat together for hours just going over topics and answers that Harry had difficulty on. Occasionally, Louis would bring him some food or a cup of tea but the food was mainly for both of them._

_When it got to ten at night, Louis had to put a stop to it._

_“Haz, you’ve been working for almost ten hours now, we need to take a break. I know you’ll do fine Haz. You’re really good with this stuff, I can tell,” Louis said, resting a hand on his thigh. He understood how stressed Harry would be feeling due to the test. However, he didn't want him worrying himself to death._

_Harry sighed. “I-I don’t know, maybe I could-”_

_“-No, we’re stopping and you’re going to rest and relax with me,” Louis smiled._

_Louis watched as Harry huffed and rested his head against the sofa. He threw his arm over his eyes before pushing his books to the side of him._

_“Come ‘ere Lou.”_

_Louis quickly moved to sit on Harry’s lap, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. His arms curled around Harry’s neck while Harry’s went around his waist. They sat quietly together just listening to the others’ breath._

_An idea popped into his head. It made a smile come to his face._

_“Haz, close your eyes for me.”_

_Harry frowned. “Huh-”_

_“-Please. Just do it,” Louis pleaded. Harry nodded, looking deep into his eyes._

_Louis waited until he had just closed his eyes before slowly getting off of his lap. He squatted just in front of Harry’s legs with his hands on either knee. Harry gasped when Louis pushed his legs apart. His hands delicately danced up his legs until they got to his belt. Harry’s breath hitched while he undid the buckle, slowly pulling the trousers down his legs._

_“L-Lou, what are you doing?”_

_“Shh, it’s okay Haz. Just relax.”_

_There seemed to be a sexual feeling lurking in both of them. Harry nervously fiddled with his hands beside him, his eyes still closed as he waited for Louis to make his next move. He gently tugged Harry’s hips forward then pulled his boxers down to his thighs._

_Louis breathed out and looked at Harry who rested his head on the back of his sofa. Harry already was slightly erect and his dick began to curve towards his stomach. It didn’t take long before Louis gently sucked on the tip. Harry took in a deep breath and tightened his grip on the seat while Louis slowly moved down. After a few tries, he was down three-quarters of the way and used his hand to cover the rest of the length._

_Harry moaned loudly at the way Louis’ mouth moved up and down his cock. He could taste some of the pre-cum in his mouth, the salty taste left on his tough. It encouraged Louis to go on as well as the way Harry moaned and groaned at the feeling. He took a quick second to pause before immediately going back to licking up the sides of his dick._

_“L-Lou, I-I.”_

_“You can hold my hair if you want,” he replied, his voice sounding raspier than before._

_One of Harry’s hands slid into Louis’ hair immediately after he said he could and he gently tugged on the strands._

_“Fuck, I-I’m close.”_

_Louis slid all the way down his length. He felt it hit the back of his throat. Harry groaned loudly before finally coming undone. His grip on Louis' hair tightened and his hips pushed deep into Louis' mouth as he came._

_Luckily, Louis took it all and managed to swallow what was in his mouth._

_“Thanks, Lou,” Harry whispered to him before pulling him in for a kiss. He moaned when he could taste himself on his lips. “Babe. Thank you but why did you do that?”_

_“So that you would stop focusing on your work. I wanted to distract you which I think worked, did it not?” Louis rasped._

_Harry blushed. “It worked.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #awkward
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I haven't been feeling very motivated recently. I'll update again tomorrow.

It was Sunday, the day before Harry had to go and Harry decided to spend the whole day looking after Louis. Skylar was sent to stay with Harry’s parents for the day. After Skylar was picked up by them, Harry made love to him then made him a lovely breakfast. They shared a bath with each other, laying peacefully in the water until their skin started to become wrinkly.

Their day was spent resting together in their living room, sharing kisses and reminiscing about their pasts dates. Their bodies always seemed to be connected at one point. The hours went too quickly. At no point did they want it to end.

“Hey Lou, I wanna ask you something.”

“Sure, ask me anything,” Louis asked, smiling up sweetly at Harry.

“Would you like to accompany me on a date?”

Louis giggled. “You didn’t have to ask Haz, where are you gonna take me?”

“Shh, it’s a secret,” Harry smiled. 

“Okay then,” Louis muttered. “Take me away to this secret place.”

Harry didn’t tell him anything apart from what to wear. Even if he asked nicely, Harry didn’t say anything except tap his nose and smirk. They got dressed in black suits. Louis helped Harry get ready by fixing his tie and brushing some hair out of his face. “There you go, you’re ready Love. You look all prim and proper.”

“Thank you, Lou.” 

“Come on, take me away.” Louis smiled, linking his arms with Harry. 

They walked to the car together. He grinned as Harry opened the passenger seat for him.

"My liege," Harry whispered, bowing with a smirk on his face.

Louis only rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "You're such a nerd."

They both chuckled as they got in the car. Wherever they were off to Louis couldn't wait to spend the time with him.

“Off we go!” Harry said before starting the car.

They drove for half an hour until they arrived at a beautiful restaurant. Harry kept their hands linked over Louis' thigh for most of the journey. Louis lay his head back peacefully as they drove, listening to some of the relaxing music in the background. Louis' eyes fluttered open once they stopped and he smiled up at Harry.

“I wanted to treat you today because you deserve it.”

Louis looked at the modern restaurant which was beautiful. Glass windows allowed you to partially see in. “Wow, this is amazing, I love all of it.”

“Wait until you try the food, I think you’ll like it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Louis smirked.

True to his word, the food was delicious. They had a three-course meal where Harry spent most of it feeding Louis. However, Louis spent many times trying not to think about the impending doom that would be coming soon. Louis decided to just keep a smile on his face instead.

On the drive home, Harry kept a hand on Louis’ knee. His thumb gently moved up and down the inside of his thigh. It made him feel a little aroused.

Louis sat there with a smirk on his face, thinking of all the possibilities of what might happen later. Harry may have broken a few speed laws solely to get them home quicker.

It was after two rounds of lovemaking, they took turns this time, that they found themselves lying on their large kingsized bed. Their legs intertwined and fingers delicately moving across each other's skin. Harry had an arm around his shoulder with his hand caressing the side of his face.

“I love you okay, Haz?”

“And I love you too, Baby.”

“Have you got everything ready for tomorrow?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah, I do. My bag's packed, I have my documents, my will’s written-”

“You wrote your will already?” Louis frowned as he looked up into Harry’s eyes.

Harry's lips parted a little as he tried to think of what to say. “Yeah Lou, I had to just in case-”

“-Please, I know why. I just-”

“What Lou?” Harry asked. He sat his body up a little so he could see Louis' face better.

“I don’t want to think about it, this is not the right time for something like this to be thought about,” Louis whispered, staring at the skin on Harry's body.

“I agree with you Lou, I just want you to be okay in case the worst happens.”

“I understand Harry, please,” Louis weakly whispered.

“No Lou please listen, I want the best for you and for Skylar, you both deserve the world.”

Louis sighed. “We will both miss you.”

“I’ll send you a letter every fortnight, for you and Skylar yeah? And we can talk on the phone and I’ll send you videos, I’ll do whatever.”

Louis' mouth twisted in thought before he remembered that he had something for Harry. “Wait, there was something that I wanted to give to you, it was mainly for the airport but I think now is a good time. You can keep it with you.”

“Oh Lou, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know but I want you to have something from me.” 

“Okay baby,” Harry smiled, pecking Louis’ lips afterwards.

Louis climbed out of the bed and hurried over to the wardrobe to grab the present. He knew that Harry was probably watching his naked body but he decided to ignore him. He came back with the item that was wrapped in brown paper. 

“Eyes up here Styles,” Louis smirked when he saw Harry’s eyes flicker downwards.

Harry only rolled his eyes and let Louis climb back underneath the covers. 

“What’d you get me?”

“Have a look,” he smiled, handing him the wrapped gift.

“Yay!” Harry grinned before delicately unwrapping the paper. His smile widened once he saw the brown journal in his hands. “Thank you, Lou.”

“It’s just so you can write stuff in it that you may want to keep private, it’s for you and you only.” 

“Thank you so much,” he whispered just over Louis’ lips and then kissed him happily.

“Use it whenever you need. I also put something in your rucksack, you’ll see it when you open it.” Louis curled up into Harry’s body once Harry put the journal to the side. “I love you Haz,”

“I love you too baby.” Louis giggled once he was pulled on top of Harry’s body and snuggled his face into his neck. “We need to sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow.”

Louis sighed. “Yeah, you’re gonna need it.”

“Definitely,” Harry said before kissing him on the forehead.

“Goodnight Haz.” 

“Goodnight Lou.”

 

~~~

 

_The next time that Louis met Harry’s friends was when they went to the pub together. Harry was the first one there and he managed to find a table for all of them. Louis spotted him texting on his phone in the corner and he quickly hurried over to him. It didn’t take Harry long for him to see Louis approaching him. His smile widened before he stood up from the booth._

_“Hey Lou,” he whispered nervously. He stuck his thumbs in his pockets and bit his lip._

_“Hey Haz,” Louis grinned and Harry blushed._

_“Haz?” Harry muttered to himself._

_“I've called you it before."_

_"I must not have noticed," he pouted._

_Louis shrugged. "Well you have a nickname for me, so I thought of one for you.”_

_Harry happily sighed. “I love it.”_

_“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t gonna change it. I quite liked it myself.”_

_“Sup nerds, you two lovebirds gonna stop staring at each other or can we all sit down,” Niall interrupted when Harry was about to speak._

_They both whipped their heads round to look at Niall with some sort of surprised look on their face._

_“Niall! Hey,” Harry smiled, bringing him in for a hug._

_Louis spotted Zayn and Liam coming up behind him. He subsequently waved at them. They waved back and greeted everyone. Eventually, they all took a seat in the booth. Harry and Louis ended up sitting next to each other, which Louis was grateful for, and Harry sneaked a hand around Louis’ shoulders._

_“Oh! I heard you two were together now,” Liam said, nodding between the two of them and grunted when Zayn elbowed him in the arm._

_“Don’t act like you don’t know Liam, it’s all Harry ever talks about to us.”_

_Harry and Louis both blushed. “You talk about me,” Louis whispered._

_“Only good things, I promise,” Zayn added._

_“Yeah, you’re all he ever talks about, if the topic were to go off of you he would somehow bring it back to you,” Niall snickered. Harry screeched out a ‘Niall’ afterwards._

_“Ugh, I’ll get the first round,” Harry huffed before squeezing past Niall and walking out of the booth, leaving all of them together._

_“Harry’s being nice to you right?” Niall asked, leaning forward over the table on his elbows once he wasn’t within hearing distance._

_“Yeah, he’s been lovely. I really like him.”_

_“I think that I can officially call myself a matchmaker then,” he smirked. The others rolled their eyes at his words._

_“You match one couple and apparently you have become cupid then?”_

_“I thought I told you that we were cousins Zayn,” Niall scoffed. Louis laughed in reply._

_Harry soon came back with a drink for all of them and their conversation immediately began to flow. Harry found it hard not being able to kiss Louis so he restricted himself to kisses on the forehead and temple. He watched fondly as Louis told them a story about his family who was back in Doncaster._

_The story had them all laughing and after an hour of banter and laughs they eventually had to call it quits._

_Louis truly felt like a part of the group. They all accepted him quickly, he already knew Niall anyway so it wasn’t as nerve-wracking as it could have been._

_Once they had all separated, all promising to meet up sometime soon, Louis agreed to go back to Harry’s flat. It helped that the weekend had arrived otherwise he would have had to decline._

_They stepped inside Harry’s apartment after a ten-minute drive and eventually they both cuddled together on the couch._

_“Lou, I may be gone in the morning. I have a class I have to attend. I don’t have very long now before I can get my degree.”_

_“That’s amazing Haz, I’m really proud of you. You’ll make a great lawyer. I know it.”_

_“Thank you, it’s nice to hear that from you,” Harry smiled, stroking a hand over Louis’ waist._

_“Babe, I’ll be telling you that every day if you need me to.”_

_Harry chuckled to himself, his eyes flickering to the television screen ahead of them._

_“My um…mum was wondering when she could meet you. I know it’s only been two months but I like you a lot and my mum says she can hear it in my voice,” Harry smiled._

_“Oh wow, really?!”_

_“Yeah, she’d love it. They’d probably be at my graduation or you could see them before if you want.”_

_Louis thought to himself. “Maybe before actually, I want to get any awkwardness out now.”_

_“Okay,” Harry smiled. “I’ll tell them.”_

_“Looks like it’s another date,” Louis replied after Harry kissed his forehead._

_“I can’t wait,” Louis grinned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, super tired but here's an update.

Louis first rose at six am only to spend a few minutes staring at Harry whilst he slept. His head lay on Harry’s chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart while he laid there.

“Baby, you awake?” Harry said, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. Louis hummed as his finger stopped by his sternum. “What time is it?”

“I think it’s just past six.”

Harry groaned, stretching his body out. “We have to get up Lou, I’ll make us breakfast.” 

“You don’t have to, you made it yesterday.” Louis smiled, burying his head in his chest. 

“It’s okay baby. I don’t mind.”

“If you’re sure.”

Harry nodded as he yawned again. “Let me put on some boxers then we can eat.” 

Louis rolled his body off of Harry’s before watching while he walked towards the chest of drawers. He sighed while he rubbed his eyes. Louis slowly sat up before looking over at Harry again. He knew he would miss mornings like this, he couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing him for six months. He wondered what it would be like to wake up without Harry beside him. He bit his lip as more thoughts came into his head. He didn’t like the idea of Harry leaving even though he had to, it was his job. 

“-Lou, were you listening?” Harry asked with a fond smile on his face, interrupting Louis’ own thoughts. 

“I err…sorry no,” he blushed, looking down at his hands.

“It’s okay Lou, you look like you have a lot on your mind,” Harry said while making his way over to Louis. By this time he wore his boxers. He sat down on the edge of Louis’ side of the bed and looked deeply into his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing him quickly on the lips. Louis’ thoughts were instantly washed away. He melted into Harry’s arms when he touched him.

“I love you too Haz.”

“Come on baby, here are some sweatpants. I’ll start breakfast.”

Louis nodded before slipping on the clothes he was given. He smiled when Harry pulled him into his arms and carried him bridal style to the kitchen. He buried his face in Harry’s neck before he was placed down on the counter. 

Harry prepared breakfast for them. Louis just sat there with a sad face as he watched him. Occasionally, Harry pecked him delicately on the lips. It would make him smile widely afterwards.

“Okay, breakfast is ready Lou.”

Louis smiled, hopping down from the counter and taking a seat opposite Harry. “Thank you.”

Throughout their breakfast, Louis would blush every time Harry looked at him. Harry would occasionally feed him some food and peck him on the lips. 

They washed their plates up together, Louis sometimes throwing some bubbles at his face. He giggled when Harry kissed him and scrunched his face up when he put some bubbles nose. 

“I love you, Lou,” Harry muttered when they finished. He pressed a long kiss to his lips.

“I love you too Haz,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“Let’s get changed.”

“Yes Soldier,” Louis teased before grabbing Harry’s hands, pulling him towards the bedroom.

They quickly got changed into their clothes, Louis in his skinny jeans and a loose black top and Harry had his army clothes on. 

“Hazza, you look so good,” Louis smiled when he stroked over the camouflaged material. He buttoned up the last button before kissing Harry on the lips.

“Thank you, Lou, we have to go now, come on. We need to pick up Skylar.”

“Sure,” Louis nodded.

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and followed Louis to the car. 

“Goodbye house, I will miss you.” Louis smiled when he wrapped his arms around a pillar and hugged it for a few seconds.

“You’re so weird, I don’t even know why you were accepted into the army,” Louis sighed. Harry looked at him with a pout.

“Because I am strong,” he grinned before lifting Louis up into his arms. Unfortunately, Harry’s bag was heavier than he thought and he didn’t balance the weight meaning they both fell backwards. Louis giggled as he landed on top of Harry, 

“Yes Haz, you definitely are.”

“Okay baby, let’s go now,” Harry muttered with an embarrassed blush on his face. 

 

~~~

 

_Louis felt nervous. If there was one thing that could scare anybody, it would be meeting the parents of your boyfriend (who you possibly love). They would be staying at his parent’s house for the weekend. Harry reassured him many times that he had nothing to worry about, they were the loveliest people on earth. Louis fell asleep during the train journey and snuggled close to Harry who watched him fondly._

_Their train pulled into the station, slowing down until it almost came to a halt. Harry didn't want to wake Louis up. However, they had to get up._

_“Lou, Babe, we’re here.”_

_Harry smiled when he saw Louis yawn and stretch out his body. “Mhmm…Okay.”_

_Harry grinned as Louis curled into Harry’s body one more time before pulling his duffel bag off of the bag carrier. Harry had his resting on the table instead. They decided to get off at Crewe where Harry’s parents would wait for them._

_At the station, Harry spotted his parents and Gemma waiting with them. Louis’ grip tightened on Harry’s hand for a second before Harry gently squeezed back to reassure him._

_“Hey everyone,” Harry smiled and let go of Louis’ hand to hug his family. As soon as he finished, he immediately held Louis’ hand again. “This is my boyfriend.”_

_Louis smiled brightly when they turned to them. “Hi, m’Louis.”_

_“Oh, Louis it is so lovely to finally meet you! We’re so excited,” Harry’s mum, which he remembered Harry saying her name was Anne, said. “Harry’s been telling us a lot about you.”_

_“Only good things I hope,” he chuckled as she leaned in to give him a hug._

_“Nothing but that,” she replied._

_“Oh good,” Louis smiled then turned to her husband, Robin, who stood beside her._

_“Hello Sir, I’m Louis,” he said, shaking his hand after._

_“Hello Louis, I’m Robin. Harry’s step-dad.”_

_“Nice to meet you,” he smiled before turning to Gemma. “You must be Gemma then.”_

_“Yeah, that’s me,” she smiled. Louis could obviously see the similarities between them. “My little brother loves to talk about you.”_

_“Yeah?” Louis smirked while looking at Harry who had a blush on his face._

_“He must love you already because he’s never talked so much about anyone before.”_

_Louis blushed, looking at his feet and peering at Harry through his fringe._

_“Come on, we better go. We can start dinner when we get back.”_

_“Okay mum,” Harry nodded then linked arms with Louis as they walked to the car._

_Louis sat in the middle of the backseats with Harry to his left and Gemma to his right. Louis still felt slightly tired so he ended up falling asleep on Harry’s shoulder again._

_Once at home, they both settled into Harry’s room for thirty minutes before they were called down by Harry’s mum. Louis thought that he had a lovely room. When he saw Harry’s childhood bedroom, it made his heart swell._

_“Hello Louis, would you like a cup of tea?” Anne asked._

_“Oh yes please Mrs Styles, that would be nice.”_

_“Oh, I’m Mrs Twist right now.”_

_Louis blushed. “Sorry, I-I err…Didn’t realise.”_

_“No, no, it’s okay. Harry would you like one?” she said with a kind smile._

_“Yes please,” he replied._

_“Well you can make it yourself, you’re not a guest,” she said with a smirk on her face. Harry stood there gobsmacked while Louis giggled into his hand about his surprised face. “I’m only joking, sit down. I’ll make you one.”_

_“Thanks, mum,” he grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek._

_Anne made everyone a lovely breakfast and after she asked Louis a few questions about himself. She smiled when he said he was a drama teacher, saying that she admired that he wanted to be a teacher._

_“Yeah, I’ve always loved working with kids, I mean when you have six siblings, it’s impossible not to learn to love them,” Louis said._

_“You have six siblings! Wow, your mother must be a strong woman.”_

_“Yeah, she is,” he replied as Harry snuck an arm around Louis’ waist._

_Louis leant back into his body when he dipped his head in the crook of his neck. “You ready to get dressed?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll come with.”_

_Harry grinned when Louis stood up, both of them waving goodbye to Anne. They passed Gemma on the way up who simply flicked the side of his head. Louis giggled once Harry squealed._

_“Everyone’s just attacking me today.”_

_“I wouldn’t harm you Haz,” Louis grinned once they got inside Harry’s bedroom._

_Harry smirked, resting his forehead against Louis’ as they stood close to each other. “I know. Come on, you have to join in with some of the games we have.”_

_“Depends what type of games they are? I can handle FIFA but other games…I may not be as good.”_

_“Don’t worry, we won’t go further than Twister,” Harry smirked._

_Twister turned out to be one of the highlights of the weekend._

_Throughout the whole weekend, Louis truly felt welcomed. They made sure to tell him lots of embarrassing stories about Harry._

_It turns out that Harry’s family quite liked Louis. They all hugged him and expected to see him back soon, which he promised he would._

_“Until graduation!”_

_Louis smiled while they both walked to the car with their bags over their shoulders. There really was no reason for Louis to feel nervous, they all treated him with kindness._

_“Harry!” Anne called. Harry turned to look at her._

_“Lou, you go and wait in the car babe, I’ll be with you in a bit.”_

_Robin kindly agreed to take them back to the train station, so he already sat and waited in the drivers’ seat and Louis took the back seat. He watched from the window while Harry talked to his mother. Harry had a large smile on his face and he looked towards the ground. Anne also had a smile on her face and a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t read her lips to see what she was saying. Harry wasn’t facing him so he couldn’t see him either._

_Eventually, Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. The sight brought a smile to Louis’ face. Harry was so cute._

_“Hey Haz,” Louis smiled once Harry came in the car beside him. He tried to guess what she told him. However, he had no luck._

_“Hey Lou,” he replied, quickly kissing him on the lips. “Let’s go then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I have to do to get a comment?
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, still no comments?
> 
> P.S. If people have something against prayer then you don't have to read my story. I have seen readers comment on other author's fics saying that either Harry or Louis shouldn't pray. If it offends you for some reason then...Why??? Sometimes people pray in times of need whether they are Christian or not.

It looked as though their whole family had joined them. Louis’ mum and stepdad brought all of their sisters and his brother while Harry’s parents and sister came to see him off. Harry had already said goodbye to his family. His mum and dad had gotten a bit teary-eyed when they hugged. Harry promised he would make them proud. Next, he turned to Louis’ family. He asked them to look after Louis, making sure he was okay at all times. 

Finally, he turned to Louis who stared at him, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

“Oh Lou,” he whispered before walking over to hug Louis tightly.

“I don’t want you to go,” Louis mumbled.

Harry rested his forehead against Louis, bringing them into their own little world. The general bustle of noise fading as they focused on each other. “I don’t want to be away from you, I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

Harry sighed before speaking. “Lou, I-If I don’t come back, I want you to find someone okay?”

It looked as though it pained him to say it. 

“No, no, no, I can’t Harry.” he whimpered, looking directly into Harry’s eyes. Harry smiled sadly down at him. He felt shocked that Harry could suggest such a thing. 

“You need someone to help you raise Skylar if I can’t.”

“No, you will come back! You promised me!” Louis said, harshly poking his chest with his finger.

Harry closed his eyes as he held gently onto Louis’ face. He felt a few teardrops fall onto his hands. It made him tightly clench his eyes. “Please don’t cry, it’ll make me want to cry.”

“I can’t help it, Harry, the love of my life is going away for six months, I have a reason to be sad.” he chuckled wetly.

“You know you’re quite the cryer,” Harry teased. Louis rolled his eyes in response.

“Oh shut up,” he giggled.

“You're my home, Lou. I can’t wait to come back home to you.”

Louis beamed. “Never forget about all of us back here. We’re cheering for you Haz, get all those bad guys.” 

Harry smiled down at him as he tucked a piece of hair behind Louis’ ear.

“Styles, come on! We have to go.” Liam shouted. Harry sighed at the news. 

“Stay with us another day,” Louis whispered as his eyes slipped closed.

The sigh that Harry gave made him know that he couldn't. “I’m sorry Lou.”

“At least another hour,” he begged.

“Lou, you know I can’t.”

“One more minute then,” Louis said, staring up into his eyes with tears still brimming underneath.

“I can do that,” he replied. “I’ll miss you, I already miss you and I haven’t even left yet.” Harry smiled. Louis nodded in agreement. The pain of separating felt like too much.

“I’m gonna be counting the days until I get to see you again.”

“I will be too, the distance between us is only something that will show us how far our love can travel,” Harry whispered before engulfing Louis in a large hug. Louis' fingers tangled themselves in Harry’s hair as he held onto him for dear life. “I wish I could stay in your arms forever.”

“I’ll miss your hugs and when we cuddle together.”

Harry's eyebrows furrowed before he spoke. “I love you. So much it hurts.”

“Careful there Styles,” Louis snickered through the tears. Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m joking, I love you too. I love you so much.”

“Styles!” Liam called again. Harry jumped.

“Sorry Lou, I have to go,” he whispered before pecking his lips and wiping some tears away. “I love you.” Skylar ran up to him and hugged him when Harry bent down. “I’ll miss you Sky, remember that Daddy loves you.”

“You can not go!” she mumbled. Harry chuckled at her words. There was a special place in his heart for both Louis and Skylar. He knew that the empty space would be painful while he was away. 

“I’m afraid I have to. Remember that you’ll still have your beautiful Dad to help you out,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead when she stepped away. “I love you, okay?” 

“Bye Lou, bye Sky and goodbye Mum, Dad and Gem. Bye, everyone.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, I’ll miss you, you squirt,” Gemma smirked. Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry quickly hugged his parents and his sister. He hurriedly pecked Louis on the lips one more time before ruffling Skylar’s hair and running to meet up with Liam and his two other friends who just shook their heads.

Harry quickly blew a few kisses. Louis laughed quietly to himself, pretending to catch a few of the kisses. Louis stood there as he watched Harry wave at him one last time. It pained him to watch him disappear behind the departure doors.

“Bye Harry,” he whispered to himself. 

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. When he turned around, Gemma looked at him with a sad smile. 

“Hey Lou, it’ll be okay.”

“I hope so,” he muttered.

Gemma looked at him before slowly wiping away some of his tears with her thumb. “Love, don’t worry okay?”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, smiling when Gemma wrapped her arms around him. 

His eyes widened when Harry’s parents joined in the hug as well. Louis sighed happily as Skylar wrapped her body around one of his legs. Soon his own family joined in as well, creating a big group hug with him in the middle.

“You know, if you need us we’ll be there.” Harry’s mum, Anne, said.

“Thank you, I might need it.” he laughed to himself.

“Don’t think you are on your own, call us if you need to.” 

“Okay.”

Anne tilted her head as she looked at him. “Alright, I think it is about time that we go home. You don’t live so far from us so you can come over to eat something if you're hungry, if not you can just talk to us.”

A hand wrapped around his waist. Once he recognised his mum, he turned into her warm touch. “Boobear, you’ll be okay right?”

“Yes mum, I’ll be fine.”

“Good, I love you, Lou,”

“I love you too, Mum,” he smiled.

 

The car ride back to Harry’s parent's house only took them an hour and a half but it gave a lot of time for him to think. He just hoped that Harry would be okay.

Louis and Skylar stayed at his in-laws for a while, he could tell that people were trying to make him forget about what was happening. It was sort of working. The food that Anne made was delicious. Eventually, he joined in with the family conversation. While the pain was still there, he just wanted something to take his mind off of it.

“Skylar, could you get up please?”

“Where you going?” she pouted. 

“Only to the toilet Sky,” Louis smiled.

“Okay,” she nodded before jumping off of his lap.

Louis got up from his seat and his mum looked at him with a questioning glance. “Toilet,” he whispered before heading for the bathroom. He was quick to relieve himself then headed out into the hallway. His head turned as he looked at Harry’s old room. He bit his lip considering whether he should go in or not. Eventually, he decided to go in.

Slowly, he pushed open the door and smiled as he looked around Harry’s room. It was still the same as when he last saw it. It still had the 6ft long single bed in it with some light grey covers. He went to sit down on the bed and smiled as he ran his hands over the covers. 

He remembered when they both slept in the bed. Harry’s feet dangled over the edge of the bed. It was a miracle they both managed to fit but they did, somehow.

“Lou?” his head raised when he saw his mum’s head poking around the door. “Hey, boobear, you okay?” she smiled. Louis slowly nodded his head before looking back down at his hands. “Can I sit with you?” Louis nodded again. She slowly slipped into the room, taking a seat beside him on the bed. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“I err…Okay.”

“Sure, talk as much as you want, I’ll be listening Boo,” she said, rubbing a hand over his back.

“I erm…I miss him already mum and this is six months that we’ll be separated for,” Louis muttered. He sighed as his shoulders sank a little.

“I know baby, I can’t really say that I know how you feel because I have never really spent so long away from Dan,” she sighed, bringing Louis’ hand in hers.

“I don’t know what to do because it’ll be just me and Skylar and I have work, I’m going to have to take time off to look after her but I just started my job, I can’t stop being a teacher.”

“We could always look after her for you, you know.” Johanna smiled.

“Sorry, mum but you’ve already got like six other children to look after, I can’t put one more on you.”

“I’m sure Anne wouldn’t mind,” she suggested.

“But I don’t want to not have time for her you know, she’s still young and if I’m not there then it could really affect her.”

“Don’t worry Lou, these six months will fly by and soon he’ll be back. However, you can still make memories with Skylar now, I’m sure she sort of understands what is happening but again, we are all willing to help you.”

“I-I don’t know what will happen, mum, I-I’m scared. I want him to come back I really do, I don’t know what I’ll do without him, he’s such an amazing person. He’s everything that I could ever ask for and I just…” he sighed with tears brimming in his eyes. “I don’t know.” 

“I admire you, Lou, you know that? You’re such a strong person and you’re so caring, you think about others before you think of yourself and I think that is so beautiful.”

“Thanks, mum,” Louis’ mum smiled when Louis rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s go downstairs, your daughter wants to play with you,” Louis nodded before he was gently pulled up by her awaiting hand. “You’ll be okay Lou, I know it. All of you will be okay. Just let him show you that he can make you proud.”

“He’s already made me proud mum,” he giggled. She grinned widely. 

“That’s good to hear,” she said. “I love you.”

“I love you too mum.”

 

When they got home at around ten, Louis helped Skylar get ready for bed and gently tucked her into the covers. 

“Hey Sky, you okay?” he said as he crouched down beside her bed. 

“Yeah,” Skylar replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Do you want your teddy?” Louis smiled, running a hand through her hair. She nodded. “Okay Love, I’ll get him for you.” Louis walked over to the corner of the room and picked up her cream teddy bear. “Here you go,” he whispered before handing it to her. 

“Thank you Dad, when is Daddy calling us?”

“In three days but how about we write a letter to him tomorrow when you get home from school yeah?”

“Okay,” she said, burying her face into her teddy.

“Goodnight Sky, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Dad,” Skylar whispered.

Louis pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up and switching her light off. He turned around, glancing one last time at Skylar then went to his own bedroom. He slowly walked down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Louis walked over to sit on the bed, gently stroking over Harry’s bed space. It would take a while for him to get used to. Hopefully, he would have him back in their bed after the six months. Louis sighed as he looked around the dark room. 

The quietness was quite unusual. It would be when you spent almost every day with someone for the past few years. He took a deep breath before sinking down to his knees and clasping his hands together.

“H-Hey God or whoever is up there, I know we don’t talk much but I just thought that…I would talk to you.” Louis laughed nervously. “I just wanted to ask a small favour of you. You know that my husband is away and he’s fighting for us, I just wanted you to protect him for me, I would like him to come back to us, pretty please? I think I’ve been good for most of my life but if it’s not for me then maybe for Skylar. I-I don’t want her to grow up without him.” Louis sighed. “So umm… Yeah, I don’t really know how to end but er…Thank you?” 

Louis smiled to himself while he got changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He pulled the covers over his body, smiling when he could still smell Harry on their bed.

“Goodnight Harry.”

 

~~~

 

_Harry nervously waited in line with many other students who all waited for their names to be called. He had done it. He had completed three years of law at university. He finally felt like he could relax. His family and Louis were in the audience at the moment. Every so often he would look over to see them smiling at him._

_The line quickly shortened. Harry felt slightly panicky once they got closer. His hands had definitely become noticeably sweatier along with his mouth becoming dry._

_It seemed like only a few seconds later he was at the front of the queue and his name would be called next._

_“Harry Styles,” a lady, who was the head of the university, said and Harry smiled._

_There was a round of applause mostly coming from Louis and his family. Harry grinned when he made eye contact with Louis and gave him a wink._

_He shook hands with his professor and the head before collecting his certificate._

_Harry didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the ceremony because he was too amazed. He had completed the course and now he was nearly able to become a lawyer._

_By the end of the ceremony, he just wanted to see Louis and his family. They next saw each other when all the families met the new graduates. He noticed Louis first and his family were slightly behind him._

_“Lou!” he called over the loud noise._

_Louis’ head turned to where the sound came from. He instantly lit up when he saw him._

_“Haz, I’m so proud of you! You’ve come such a long way,” Louis squealed before jumping on him and latching his arms around his shoulders._

_Harry grinned as he held tightly onto Louis’ body. “Thanks, Love, couldn’t have done some of it without you.”_

_Louis smiled back then brought Harry in for a quick kiss. He kept it short as he realised that Harry’s family was not far behind him. Harry kept an arm around Louis’ waist while his parents came up to congratulate him._

_“Well done Harry!” Anne grinned and gave him a hug. “I remember when you told us that you were leaving for London and now you’re here! We’re so proud of you.”_

_“Thanks, mum,” he grinned and also gave Robin a hug._

_“I guess you do have some brains then if you could do this,” Gemma said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes._

_“Thanks, Gems.”_

_“Let’s go and have a celebratory dinner!”_

_Half an hour later they all found themselves at a restaurant. Louis sat next to Harry and Gemma and Anne sat next to Harry and Robin. Only a minute after they sat down, Harry slotted their hands together under the table. They kept them like that until their starters had come._

_Most of the time his conversation flickered back between Gemma or Harry but sometimes he would talk to Anne and Robin too._

_Their food was delicious and it was a great celebration for the family and for Louis. It filled Louis' heart with pride as he looked over Harry's graduation outfit. He smiled once Harry made eye contact with him._

_The two of them shared an intimate moment. Harry took his hand and kissed it gently just as their plates were taken away._

_Once their bill had been paid they all left the restaurant. They linked arms and walked a little bit ahead of Harry's family. The cold night chilled them. Louis pulled himself a little closer to his warm body._

_After a few seconds, Harry broke their silence. “Hey Lou, did you want to come back to mine after?”_

_Louis smiled apologetically. “I have a bit of marking to do now, I may have to decline.”_

_Harry pouted. “Okay.”_

_“I have a little gift for you though. You can come back to mine if you want it,” Louis grinned, resting his forehead against Harry’s._

_His pout soon turned into a smile and he whispered ‘okay’._

_Louis happily sighed into the crook of Harry’s neck before turning his attention back to Harry’s family._

_"Thank you for today, Anne and Robin,  I had a lot of fun. I'm glad that I got to share this moment with all of you."_

_"No problem Louis, it was lovely having you with us," Anne smiled before pulling Louis into a hug. Louis blushed then hugged back. "Come and see us again soon."_

_"I'll try my best," he grinned. Harry's hand soon linked with his and after a few more goodbyes they headed for his car._

_Once they got into the car, Louis dragged Harry into a kiss which caused him to quietly yelp._

_"I'm so proud of you Haz," he whispered._

_Harry looked down at his lap while blushing and bit his lip. "Thank you."_

_"Come on, back home now, I am knackered," Louis huffed._

_It was as they drove off together with the low hum of the car that Louis noticed just how much he loved him. He had never told him before which made him a little scared. He had never felt this way about anyone._

_He knew just by how much Harry cared for him that there must have been something there. Looking over at him with a small smile on his face, he turned to stare out of the car window. Maybe he'll tell him soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassaaaaaaaaaaap
> 
> I have a bit of a migraine as it is too hot and I hate the heat so...
> 
> New chapter up, still waiting for a comment. I feel like I'm talking to myself.

Louis bit his lip while he drove him and Skylar back home. Harry was going to call them at around five thirty and he definitely could not miss it. It was already four thirty as he had to pick Skylar up from her school as she had a club after school that she had to go to. 

They were back home by five. The two of them quickly rushed to be inside their home.

“Okay Sky, quickly get changed then come back here yeah?” Louis smiled. 

He dumped his own briefcase by the door and chucked his shoes off, not caring to place them by the door. The tie around his neck was loosened. Eventually, he soon made his way to the living room. He waited before he sat down on the sofa beside the telephone.

Only five minutes later, Skylar came rushing down the stairs and ran into the living room. She jumped onto the sofa and giggled while she fell onto his lap. 

“Hey, Sky! How are you doing?” Louis smiled while he lifted her up so she sat up properly on his lap. 

“I had a great day Dad!” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Aw, that’s great to hear Sky,” he chuckled. “What happened?”

“I play with my friend and we draw a picture!” she gasped. “I don’t have it! I left it at school. Sorry Dad,” she pouted. Louis frowned in response. 

“Sky, it’s okay, you can show it to me tomorrow.”

“Yes! I want you to see it, I hope you like it.”

Louis grinned. It made him feel special whenever Skylar drew a picture of them. “I can tell already that I do.”

“But you haven’t seen it yet?!”

“I don’t need to see it to know how good it is.”

Skylar giggled, burying her head into his neck. “Silly Dad.”

They carried on talking as they waited for the phone to ring. Eventually, when it did, Louis’ head quickly whipped to the side. He seemed to freeze before Skylar gently tapped his face.

“Answer the phone Dad,” she pouted. Finally, Louis picked up the phone after a few rings.

“H-Hello,” he whispered. 

“Lou? Is that you?” 

Louis let out a choked sob when he heard Harry’s voice over the phone. “Y-Yes it’s me. Skylar is here as well,”

“Oh my God, Lou, I miss the both of you so much,” Harry sighed. Louis could hear a little inkling of despair in his voice. Louis' heart ached at the thought of Harry not being okay. 

“Me too, it’s been so hard to get used to not having you but our families have been really helpful so far,” 

“That’s great! I would have a stern talking with my parents if I found out they weren’t helping.” Louis giggled before shifting Skylar in his lap. “I miss the sound of your laugh, it’s so beautiful, even over the phone.” 

Louis blushed. “Thank you, I missed the sound of your voice.” 

Harry sighed. "It doesn't feel right to not have you sleeping beside me.” 

“I feel the same. The bed feels so empty without you. Skylar has started sleeping in our bed now,” he added.

“How is she doing?” Harry asked with concern.

“She’s okay, I can tell that she misses you a lot. We have put up a calendar though and Sky likes to cross off each day that passes.” Harry’s laugh rang through the speaker. It brought a small smile to Louis’ face. “She drew a picture of us, I am yet to see it though.”

“That’s cute.”

As much as he wanted to know how Harry was doing he didn't want to know if anything bad had happened. 

“How was your week?” Louis hesitantly asked, biting his lip as he gently rubbed circles on Skylar’s hip.

“It’s been alright, we’re still getting settled but nothing bad has happened which is good.”

“That’s great to hear, as long as you are safe Harry.” Louis bit his lip before asking another question. “How’s the camp?”

“Well obviously I don’t get to sleep in the comfiest bed in the world next to the sexiest person in the world-” Louis blushed. “-or get to see my two babies every day but it’s still okay I guess, it’s quite hot over here so it’s a bit uncomfortable at night.” 

“Poor you, how are the meals?” he asked, he hoped he got fed well.

“Edible,” Harry muttered. Louis giggled at his tone. “I miss home-cooked meals,” he sighed.

“I miss cooking meals with you.”

“I do too, when I come back I want to cook you a meal,”

Louis smiled, looking down at the floor. “What will you make me?”

“Whatever you want Baby, I’ll make it for you.”

“Okay, it’s a date then, you better not let me down Styles,” Louis smiled weakly. The prospect of Harry's return almost made him cry.

“When have I ever let you down, Lou,” Harry quietly said.

“Good point.”

Louis looked at Skylar who was pointing at the phone. “I think Skylar wants to have a word with you.” 

Harry's voice immediately lifted in tone. “Yeah? Let me hear her.” 

Louis smiled before handing the phone to her.

“Hi Daddy,” she giggled.

Louis watched with a loving smile as she animatedly talked with Harry. She talked a lot about school and her friends. He could just about hear Harry’s responses. She spent ten minutes talking about her day. Every so often, Louis would sometimes butt in. 

When he got the phone back, he carried on with his conversation.

“Are we still face timing next week?” 

“Yeah, I should be able to.”

“Great!” Louis grinned. “I’ll see you then. I can’t wait to finally see you.”

“Neither can I, I missed your beautiful face.”

Louis giggled into his hand. “Stop it.”

“Oi Styles! Your half an hour is almost up,” someone shouted.

“Sorry Lou, I have to go, my times almost up.”

“Oh,” Louis sighed. “Okay Hazza, we’ll see you next week.”

“Yeah, I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, say bye Sky.”

“Bye Daddy!”

“Bye Skylar, speak to you next week. I love you!”

“Love you, Daddy!”

“Bye Hazza,” Louis interjected.

“Bye Lou. Remember that I love you.”

“I know,” Louis giggled. “Remember that I love you too.”

Harry made a kiss sound on the phone before hanging up. Louis bit his lip as he pulled the phone down from his ear. He turned to smile down at Skylar as she lay his head on his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead. She giggled before cuddling him more. 

“What do you want to do Sky? Are you hungry?” 

“Yes, can we cook Dad?”

“Of course Sky, what do you want?” 

“Macaroni Cheese!”

“We had that two days ago,” Louis chuckled.

“I still want it,” she pouted. Louis smiled in response.

“Alright Sky, whatever you want,” he said as he lifted Skylar onto his hip and took them to the kitchen.

 

~~~

 

_On a Friday morning, Louis laid in Harry’s bed with him. They huddled close together, both still sleeping. A leg tangled between Harry's thighs and their chests rose and fell together. The alarm hadn’t sounded yet. However, after a few minutes, Louis shuffled awake. He smiled once he adjusted to the morning. He squinted a little while looking at Harry before kissing underneath his chin._

_Louis giggled a little when Harry began to shake himself awake. He pulled Louis closer to his chest just as he woke up and Louis squealed.  Harry looked tired. However, he still kept a smile on his face._

_“Mornin’ Haz,” Louis yawned just as he rested his head on Harry’s chest._

_“Morning Baby.”_

_Louis widely grinned before kissing his neck. “M’gonna go have a shower, you wanna join me?”_

_Harry smirked. “Course I do.”_

_Louis giggled, rolling off of his body and strutting to the door. Harry’s eyes flickered up to Louis’ once he turned around at the door._

_“I know you were lookin’ at my arse Haz,” he smirked then walked away to the bathroom._

_He heard Harry squawk. Louis ended up in a fit of giggles as he grabbed a towel from his bathroom cupboards. Harry soon came into the bathroom, stretching his body and grabbing onto the top of the door frame. Louis’ eyes glanced over Harry’s toned body while his muscles flexed. He didn’t want to be caught staring so he pretended like he had something to do. He turned the water on for the shower. Immediately, water sprayed out of the shower head at a satisfying temperature for both of them._

_“Shower’s ready Haz.”_

_Louis climbed in first and watched Harry walk towards him. He almost salivated at the way his muscles contracted while he moved. Once he stepped in, Louis lifted a hand to Harry's chest which had little water droplets falling down his skin._

_Harry's hand held onto his and gently kissed the knuckles making Louis gasp._

_"Did you want to wash me? I'll wash you first," Harry said._

_They both enjoyed a warm shower filled with slow kisses and gentle touches. By the end, they both smelt of oranges. It made Harry want to suck a few marks onto Louis’ skin. They both had white fluffy towels around their hips and they quickly rushed back to the bedroom. Their wet skin soon turned cold when they got out of the bathroom._

_It didn’t take long for them to get ready, they would have been quicker if Harry didn’t try kissing him every ten seconds._

_As they headed for the kitchen, Louis noticed some envelopes on the ground beside the door._

_“Haz, you've got some mail by the door. Could you get those? I’ll start making some cereal.”_

_Harry nodded, pecking Louis on the lips. “Sure thing Boo.”_

_Louis rolled his eyes. Instead of saying anything he just went to grab some bowls from the cupboard. They must have ignored the letters that were on the floor last night as they had arrived at Harry’s apartment later than usual. Instead of staying up they headed straight to bed._

_Harry soon came in just as Louis poured the milk into a bowl and heated it up for them. He started on some porridge while Harry opened some letters. While he waited for the milk in the microwave, he leant against the counter and looked at Harry._

_He frowned when he noticed Harry reading a letter for a long time. He slowly walked over and glanced at the official-looking letter._

_“Are you okay Haz?” Louis asked while stroking his back._

_“Oh yeah, er…It’s just a training notice. For the last phase.”_

_Louis nodded. “How long for?”_

_“Er…two weeks.”_

_“Oh,” Louis replied, jumping once the microwave beeped._

_He quickly took out the bowls then mixed in some oats for the both of them. He heard Harry sigh but carried on fiddling with their breakfast. He went to grab some fruit from the fridge. However, he was stopped when Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. He relaxed back into his arms when he kissed his cheek._

_“Lou,” he whispered into his neck. “I have to do it, Lou.”_

_“I know but I don’t want you to go, I will miss you,” Louis sighed._

_“I know, I’ll miss you too Lou. It’s only for two weeks. I’ll take you out on a date before I go.”_

_“Okay,” Louis nodded, handing Harry a bowl of porridge with berries sprinkled on it. He also added a small bit of honey to it as well._

_Harry kissed him before eating his food. "Tastes good Lou," he said and Louis slowly nodded. “It’s not as long as the other ones Lou.”_

_Louis nodded. “It’s alright. I’ll be waiting for you at the end.”_

_Harry smiled to himself while he looked down at his food._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just casually listening to the One Direction radio but hey ho.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to hear our King's album when it comes out. It is probably a masterpiece already.
> 
> Sorry for the slightly late update as well.

“Louis! You should go out.” Eleanor said through the phone. Louis sighed at her words. The thought of going out didn't seem like a great idea. 

“I don’t know El, I can’t leave Skylar,” he whispered, looking out of his bedroom door.

“Louis. You have a heap of people who are willing to look after her for you. Come on! Let’s go out somewhere.” Louis sighed. "Please? We hardly go out anymore."

Louis bit his lip before he finally made up his mind. “Okay, only for today though!”

“Yeah, if you say so. I’ll be over in an hour.” 

Louis smiled. “Sure, see you in a bit.”

After a few beats of silence, he finally hung up. Now all he had to do was get ready.

“Sky?”

“Yes, Dad?” 

“Where are you?” Louis called. 

“In my bedroom.” 

He made his way over to Skylar's bedroom and he noticed her playing with her toys.

“There you are. M’gonna take you to Grandma and Grandpa today, you’re gonna have a sleepover.”

“Grandma and Grandpa?!” she grinned happily, turning to look at him.

“Yeah we haven’t seen them in a while, I’m sure they would be happy to see you. Let’s pack some clothes together okay?” Louis replied and ran a hand through her hair. 

Skylar nodded before running to grab her lion king suitcase. Together, they packed her bag for one night’s stay. After Louis made a quick phone call to Harry’s parents, they happily agreed to look after Skylar. 

The drive didn’t take them that long and they were soon at their house within the hour. With a kiss goodbye and a long hug he shared with Anne, he finally left to meet Eleanor at the club. 

He managed to park not so far away. Once he got out, he locked the car and headed for the venue. He could hear the low pulse of music in the background. A short queue of both girls and guys waiting in groups as they bustled excitedly, wanting to go inside already. Louis waited outside. However, he quickly managed to slip past the bouncer after five minutes.

Immediately he was hit by the loud music and tinge of alcohol in the air. Eleanor had told him that she currently sat at the bar and he quickly went to find her.

After a few seconds of searching, Louis grinned when he saw Eleanor. The crowd was thick so it became difficult for him to get to her. 

"Louis! You're here!" Eleanor smiled and quickly went to hug him once he got through all the bodies.

"Hey, El! thank you for helping me. Maybe I do need something like this," Louis nervously chuckled.

"No problem Lou, it's the least I could do," Eleanor said. "Come on, let's get some drinks!"

They spent the next hour sharing some light cocktails as they both had to drive home later that night. The next hour they made their way to the dancefloor and danced together. They forgot all about their problems while they danced. It had been the first time he felt elated for a while. Louis was glad he could spend time with his best friend helped to lift his mood.

He had a few people try and grind against him. However, he just kindly declined them.

They stayed there for hours. Once it came close to one in the morning, the two wanted to head home.

"Lou, you can stay at my apartment now if you want. You may be a bit tired and slightly drunk, I don't want you getting hurt."

Louis nodded, liking the sound of the idea. "Okay, I don't mind, I'm a bit tired." 

"Let's go," Eleanor smiled before pulling them through the crowd.

"It can be like a sleepover!" he giggled. Eleanor just shook her head with laughter.

Once they were outside of the club, Louis smiled and closed his eyes with a happy sigh. The fresh air came as a relief as it filled his lungs. He felt glad to be out of the sweaty dancefloor.

His eyes flew open when Eleanor pulled him by his arms and took him to his car. "I'm going to drive, I got Max to drop me here so I'm okay."

"Sure thing," Louis nodded.

Louis took the passenger seat while Eleanor took the driver's seat. It had been a while since Louis and Eleanor had spent time together so it felt great to enjoy the moment. 

After giving her his keys, they were on their way. The radio hummed overplayed pop songs while they drove. Louis had wound down the window a little to let the cool air dance over his face.

Five minutes into their drive Louis' thoughts seemed to turn back to Harry. He missed him terribly. It began to make him frown.

"Hey, hey, none of that Lou. I took you out for fun. I need you to think only happy thoughts," Eleanor frowned when she saw Louis' face.

"I just miss Harry," he whispered, staring down at his hands.

"I know you do Lou but at least just think of all the positive things you know, like, when you got married?" Eleanor replied, trying to make him feel a little better.  

Immediately Louis grinned at his hands, the memory of the day still fresh in his mind. 

"Probably the best day of my life," he said. "I couldn't believe that we were married. I loved it so much. I miss that day."

"Both of you looked so handsome and in love with each other, anyone could see it."

"I know, I love him so much. I'm so glad that I found him."

Eleanor grinned just as she turned down her road. "You two looked so beautiful. Literally, you're perfect for each other."

"Thanks," Louis blushed.

Luckily there was a spot outside of her apartment. They both climbed out. She handed him the keys before she pressed the passcode for the door.

He stretched his body out while they ran up some stairs until they got to her door. She unlocked it for them. Louis smiled as he looked over the interior. It had been a while since he had stayed at Eleanor's house. With their busy lives, it had become more difficult to properly stay in touch. 

"You know where the guest room is right?" 

"Yeah, I can find it. Thank you so much for today El. I think I needed it," Louis whispered as he pulled her into a  hug.

"No worries, I wanted you to relax which I hope you did."

"Yeah, I did El."

Eleanor smiled then stepped away to look into his eyes. "You know you'll be okay. Harry will be okay too. Just remember that he loves you."

"I know," Louis sighed. "I just want him to be okay."

"He will be okay. We can talk later, I'm a bit tired," she tiredly chuckled. 

"Alright, I won't keep you." 

"Night Lou, see you in the morning."

Louis grinned just as he was about to enter the bedroom. "Night El!”

_~~~_

 

_Louis sat with his legs folded on Harry’s bed while he watched him pack. Even though it was only for two weeks, he still felt sad that he wouldn’t see him all the time._

_Harry looked over at him and smiled. He walked over to him just after he stuffed some underwear into his bag._

_A smile came onto Louis’ face when he rubbed a thumb over his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead._

_“There’s no need to pout Lou, I won’t be gone for long.”_

_“M’gonna miss you Haz,” Louis whispered._

_“I will too Lou,” Harry smiled, kissing his skin one last time. “I promise I’ll call you as much as I can.”_

_His eyes slipped closed once Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Good, I think it’s about time we head off now, it is getting a bit late.”_

_Harry nodded as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “You get ready for me, m’gonna head to the car.”_

_“Okay, you got everything?” he asked._

_“Yes Lou, I’ve made sure everything is packed.”_

_Louis smiled weakly. “Great, I’ll meet you at the door then.”_

_Harry pecked his lips and watched as he slid off of the bed to the door. He didn’t take too long to get ready. After Harry grabbed his bag, they met at the front door._

_Harry saw Louis resting his head against the wall and he paused. Louis jumped as soon as he placed his hand on his shoulder._

_“Hey umm…” Louis paused, biting his lip._

_“What’s wrong Lou?”_

_Louis just sighed, stepping into the comfort of his body. The short time away would seem like forever now that he is not gonna be with him._

_"I hope you have fun Haz," Louis whispered, looking down at his chest._

_A small smile edged its way onto Harry's face. "I can try but I'll miss having you with me."_

_“I-I love you, okay. I just wanted you to know that.”_

_Harry’s lips parted in shock and his eyes widened while looking at Louis. He quickly pulled him into a hug. Louis gasped when he did._

_“I love you too! I love you, Lou.”_

_Harry dragged him in for a kiss. Louis giggled happily as he wrapped his arms around his neck._

_"My day has just got better, I'm gonna remember this throughout my training."_

_Harry swung him around until Louis' shining blue eyes stared into his own eyes. Louis' hands ran over the hairs at the nape of his neck._

_“I’ll miss you Haz.”_

_“I’ll miss you too,” Harry added._

_Harry stroked a thumb over Louis' cheek and he smirked as they shared a look._

_"I love you," Louis whispered._

_"It feels so good to hear you say that Lou. I love you too."_

_Louis' eyes glanced at the clock. It was time to go._

_"Come on Haz, you have to go otherwise you'll be late." Harry nodded before pecking Louis' cheek. He grabbed his combat boots and began to put them on. "Bye Harry, see you soon."_

_"Bye Lou, I'll miss you.”_

_"I know, try and have fun there too."_

_Harry chuckled. "Niall will definitely be keeping me company."_

_"Good," Louis smiled before pecking his lips. "Now go!"_

_"Seems like you just want to get me out of the house," he chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes._

_"Yes, I'll be hosting lots of parties while you're gone."_

_"As long as my house isn't on fire by the time I come back then I think that's a good thing."_

_"I can't promise you anything," Louis giggled._

_Harry opened the door and stepped out, wanting to be with him for just a little more. He stood and faced Louis in the corridor. Louis smiled up at him as he rested his body against the front door. He quickly stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips._

_"Bye," Louis whispered, slowly closing the door after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Subscribe


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this was a filler but hey ho.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the notification that came up on the screen. It was a private video chat app set up by the army for families to talk to each other. 

When Harry’s face appeared on the screen of his laptop, Louis grinned brightly. Harry looked magnificent even though he seemed a bit tired. The lighting was quite dark. A slight murmur came from other people even though he wore headphones.

“Well, this is a surprise. I wasn’t expecting a call today?” Louis grinned then frowned when he noticed something different about him. “You cut your hair?”

Harry glanced up at his shorter hair that had been trimmed into a loose quiff. “Yeah, it just makes it easier. It kinda got in the way.” 

Louis pouted. “I’m gonna miss having something to tug on.” 

Harry smirked at his comment. “I think you could still tug on this.”

“You should come back to me, I miss your touch and I’m becoming horny.”

Harry seductively bit his lip. “That is a tempting offer but I still have five months left.”

“I know. It’s going by so slowly.”

Harry's gaze softened. “Please don’t wish the days by, I want you to enjoy your life then we can enjoy our lives together.”

Louis smiled, looking at the slightly pixelated screen. “Okay, I promise to enjoy my life until you come back.”

Harry nodded happily which made Louis giggle. “So what have you been doing Lou? Not anything bad I hope.”

A giggle escaped Louis’ lips. “It depends what you define as bad.” Harry playfully gasped which made Louis laugh again. “Only kidding Haz, I went out with Eleanor because she thinks I’m not getting out enough.”

“Oh? Where’d you go?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It was to a club, I had never heard of it before but it was alright because we had a lot of fun. I promise I didn’t flirt with anybody even though there were a few offers.”

“Hmph, as long as they knew you were taken.”

Louis nodded. “I made sure to show them my ring.”

Harry smiled triumphantly. “Good.”

“Was Harry jealous?” Louis smirked as he raised an eyebrow. 

“I admit, I was a little.” 

“You know I only have eyes for you Haz,” Louis sensually whispered. Harry grinned. 

“And I, for you,” Harry said. “Where’s Sky?” 

“She has a sleepover today but you can say hi when we next call. She’ll probably tell you she loves you.” Harry smiled. “So, what did my soldier get up to today?”

“I can’t tell you too much but we had to do a patrol. Niall was with me which made it a bit more bearable. It gets quite hot as well. I can handle it though.”

“You better be wearing sunscreen,” Louis muttered with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

Harry chuckled. “I am. I’m also writing in the journal you got me. Thank you so much for giving it to me Lou.”

“It is okay Haz, I’m glad it made you happy.”

“It reminds me of you so I will protect it with all my heart.”

Louis grinned. “You’re so sappy.”

“Could just be the heat messing with my head you know,” Harry joked. Louis rolled his eyes at his remark. 

There were some muffled noises in the background. Harry frowned as he looked behind him.

“Sorry Lou, I have to go. It’s lights out in five.”

Louis pouted. “Okay Haz, I love you okay? Carry on making us proud.”

“I’ll do my best,” he chuckled.

“That’s all I could ever ask for,” he softly whispered.

“I love you, Lou. I’ll be back soon.”

 

~~~

 

_The whole training had come to an end. The parade would be just around the corner and he knew that Louis would be there if he could but his family would definitely be there. He had one more full day to complete which mainly would focus on dealing with battlefield casualties. Even though he didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he came into that situation, it had to be done._

_Just as he had done up his last buttons, their Officer quickly came into the room._

_“Attention!” All the men in the room immediately stood up straight. “The parade will start in five, I expect to see you out there and ready by then. Dismissed!”_

_“Yes, Sir!” They chorused._

_Neither Niall, Liam or Zayn were in his dormitory so he felt glad when he noticed them outside. He gave them all a quick nod before standing in the line. They were lead to a room where they would have their final parade practice. All their barrack dresses were out and everyone changed into their own one._

_After the quick practice with the band, Harry’s thoughts turned to what would happen after. Harry couldn’t wait to see Louis and his family again. A few phone calls here and there didn’t suffice, he just wanted to hold him._

_“Aye, ready to go H?” Niall asked him just as he put his rifle around his shoulders._

_“Yeah, I’m happy to see Louis and my family again. Also, it being our second parade, it’s not that bad actually. It’ll be nice for Louis to see what happens as well,” Harry grinned, fiddling with his own beret._

_Niall just rolled his eyes. “How are things between Louis and you anyway? Sounds like things are going well,” Harry blushed while looking down at his hands. “Wow, you’re in deep already.”_

_“He told me that he loved me just before I left,” he replied._

_Niall raised an eyebrow. “And you said it back right?”_

_Harry nodded with a smile. Ever since then they had not stopped muttering the words to each other over the phone. It always made Harry’s heart flutter when he heard him say the words. He felt glad that they were on the same page, he could see himself with Louis for a long time._

_“That’s great to hear mate. I would just like a shoutout at your wedding please, thank you,” Niall smirked, causing Harry to laugh._

_“Of course,”_

_Just as he was about to speak again their officer called out to everyone. “Attention! Places now!”_

_Immediately everyone hurried to their positions along with the band in front of them. They laid their rifles on their left shoulder, keeping their right arms by their sides._

_Harry’s heart began to race as he felt the nerves beginning to come to him. The band began to play a military tune and after a few counts, they began to march. Luckily it wasn’t so cold, otherwise, it wouldn't do him any good._

_Their march only lasted a short while but he noticed his family and Louis standing in the crowd. He couldn’t acknowledge them at all as much as he really wanted to._

_As their Officer congratulated them on their achievement, he tried his hardest to keep his smile off of his face. He had done it._

_Now with the training done, he became an army reservist. It filled him with happiness and pride. He had now completed two things that he wanted to accomplish._

_“Hazza!” Louis called, happily waving at his arriving figure. Harry had been allowed to put his gun back. Immediately, he went to go and see everyone._

_“Hey!” Harry smiled then pecked him on the lips. His family came a bit after and he quickly hugged them. “Hi.”_

_“Harry, we’re so proud of you!” Anne grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Louis chuckled when Harry scrunched up his nose._

_“Thanks, mum.”_

_“Well done brother,” Gemma smirked._

_“A-Am I hearing things right, my sister is congratulating me?”_

_Gemma rolled her eyes. “Don’t get used to it.”_

_Harry smirked before he turned to Louis who stood beside him._

_“Didn’t miss me too much right?”_

_“Oh no, I had the time of my life,” Louis giggled._

_“Of course,” Harry chuckled, pulling Louis closer to his waist._

_“Were we going to do anything?”_

_Harry twisted his mouth in thought. “Maybe not today, I’m a bit tired but something on the weekend maybe.”_

_“That sounds great. If anything you can go back to your apartment and I’ll see you later or something,”_

_“Alright, I’ll see you later Lou,” Harry smiled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My period has started and I want to kms.

Louis excitedly ran towards the front door when he heard some letters drop. It was the day that they were to get mail from Harry. They had already received one letter before and Louis almost cried in joy. 

There was a letter addressed to Louis and Skylar Styles-Tomlinson. He grinned when he noticed Harry’s familiar writing. It was nice to finally have a piece of him again.

Skylar currently sat in her room, playing with a few of her toy cars while he made them dinner. He had just put something in the oven once he heard the familiar sound of the postman.

“Sky! Letters are here, Love,” Louis smiled. 

A few letters lay on the ground when he went to go and collect them. However, he only paid attention to the letter with Harry's cursive writing on it. He twisted the letter in his hand, taking a seat in the living room. Only thirty seconds later Skylar came back down and leapt onto the sofa beside him.

“Is it from Daddy?”

Louis nodded with a smile. “Yeah, he wrote it just for us.”

“Can I open it, Dad?”

“Of course you can Love, here you go. Be careful with it.” 

Skylar’s hair rapidly bounded around as she nodded, carefully taking the envelope into her hand. Slowly, she opened the flap and took the letters from inside. “This one’s to both of us Dad,” she grinned. 

“Go on, read it to me,” Louis said with a wink and Skylar smiled.

“Dear Sky and Lou, not much has changed since the last time I wrote to you except for how much I miss the both of you. I hope that you are both doing well. I am so gr-grateful for the both of you and I love you both very much. Being almost three months since dep-parting, I feel a little sense of hap-pi-ness as I re-a-lise that it will only be another three months until this is over. I hope that you are enj-joying school Skylar and I am sorry that I can’t be there to see you. The picture you drew for me really made me smile and I make sure to look at it every single day. Louis, I hope that you are okay too. I am sorry that I can not be there with you at the moment but I can only wish to be back with you. I hope that I am making you proud as you are making me. I love both of you dearly and I can not wait until I get a reply. Love Harry.”

Louis smiled as Skylar read the letter, only stumbling on a few of the words but she quickly got the hang of it. “Thank you Sky, that was great. Did you want to write a reply now and then we can add a drawing later?”

“There’s a letter for you too, Dad,” Skylar said, handing him a letter that had just his name on it.”

“Oh?” Louis replied, a bit surprised. Last time they had only got the one letter addressed to the both of them. He took the letter up and held it close to himself. 

 

_Dear Lou,_

 

_Hello husband, as the days go by my love for you seems to be getting stronger. Even though I miss you dearly, the reminder that you love me always brings joy to my heart. I always seem to come back to the memory of our wedding day whenever I feel down and the guys always joke about how happy I look at a time like this. I am glad that I have these memories of you that I can enjoy if there are moments when I am alone._

 

_It is only me awake now as I write this at night but so far there has been no trouble. I hope to return to you soon but if I don’t, I wish for you to know that I will be thinking only of you-_

 

“Dad, are you okay?” Louis quickly looked up to stare at Skylar who had a frown on her face. “You’re crying.”

Louis immediately wiped the tears away from his face. He hadn’t realised that he had begun to cry but he just hugged Skylar instead. “I’m fine Love, just Harry’s wrote a beautiful letter.”

She nodded before snuggling into Louis’ side, making him smile.

 

_I do not mean to cause you any grief by me being away and I hope that you do not worry too much, just wait until we meet again. As for Sky, I know that you will definitely keep her happy and safe which is all I could ask for._

 

_I love you more than you can understand._

 

_From your husband,_

 

_H. x_

 

He definitely had tears now and they obviously streamed down his face. Skylar’s small fingers stroked his cheek and wiped the tears away.

“You don’t need to cry Dad, it’s okay.” 

Louis chuckled, pulling Skylar close to his chest. “I know, it’ll be okay. I love you Sky.”

She grinned. “I love you Dad.” 

He felt so glad that he had Skylar with him. She was the light in his life and she knew just how to make him feel better.

 

~~~  
  


_Louis smiled when he heard the sound of his front door unlocking. He quickly rushed towards the door just in time to see Harry stepping through it._

_“Hazza!” he grinned but frowned when he saw him still wearing his army outfit. “I thought you were going back to your apartment first?”’_

_Harry’s heavy combat boots came off before he stepped any further. “I did but I wanted to see you straight away,” Harry said, pulling Louis closer to him by the waist. Louis had stopped halfway in the corridor instead of running all the way up to him._

_“I feel honoured,” Louis giggled before staring up into Harry’s emerald green eyes. “I love you,” Louis whispered._

_“I love you too,” Harry instantly replied._

_Immediately, he pulled him in for a kiss and Louis happily smiled into it. In the next moment their kiss deepened and soon Harry slowly pushed them back._

_“You know I really missed you but now that you're back, you can do what you want to me soldier,” Louis said, seductively smiling at him as he fingered the top of his jacket._

_Harry bit his lip as Louis pulled him slightly closer than before. “How about we take this to your room.”_

_“Hmm…That would be nice.”_

_A giggle escaped his lips as Harry lifted him into his arms and he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. As Harry led them to his room, he spent the time sucking marks on Harry’s skin. Only thirty seconds later, after Harry had quickly manoeuvred them through the door, Harry gently lay him on the bed._

_“You know you’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered into his tan skin on his stomach. Louis almost didn’t hear it but soon his cheeks turned rosy red. “I can’t believe that I have you,” he added, looking up at Louis from his spot by his waist. The angel that lay underneath him was someone he knew he didn't deserve but he was glad that he was with him._

_“I think the same thing myself all the time,” Louis replied._

_The silence only lasted for a second until Harry hovered back over him. “Lou, I love you, so much.”_

_A smile broke out on Louis’ face once Harry leant down to kiss him. “I love you too.”_

_Their foreheads touched together as Harry’s fingers danced down the side of his body. Only their breaths were heard as their eyes slipped closed and soon his hands waited idly on Louis’ waist._

_“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_

_Louis’ breath hitched when Harry’s hand slid underneath his waistband. “Haz,” he said breathlessly._

_Eventually, his jeans were off along with his top and he patiently lay there waiting for Harry to do something. Harry’s finger ghosted over the slight pudge on his stomach. Carefully, they edged down until they pulled off his boxers._

_He pulled Harry closer once he realised that he still had his clothes on and that just wouldn’t do. Louis’ hands folded around the collar of his neck and pulled him down to lay against him. His nimble fingers managed to undress Harry quickly and soon they were both naked._

_Louis moaned just when Harry sucked marks onto his neck while lazily tugging at his cock. Already he lay there slightly hard from arousal and anticipation._

_The condom and lube in Harry’s hand shocked him a little as he hadn’t realised when he had got it but he didn’t question it. The lube bottle was flickered open and he covered three of his fingers. Spreading his legs a little wider, he watched as Harry crawled between his legs. His racing heart wouldn’t calm down when Harry slipped a finger inside of him._

_“Fuck,” he moaned._

_The slight stretch of the now two fingers made him squirm a little but he could handle it. Harry made him feel bliss when he began to scissor his fingers open, widening his hole a little more. Harry knew his body so well and he touched him in just the right places._

_By the time he had got to his third finger, Louis was a moaning mess. It made him scrunch the sheets tightly in his hand and Harry couldn't help but watch in awe of the way his body moved.  “Haz, please. I-I’m ready.”_

_The muscles under his tanned skin contracted once Harry pulled his fingers out. He waited anxiously for his next movement and already he felt like he could release at any moment._

_They moaned in sync once Harry pushed the tip of his cock inside of him. Louis' tight hole making him close his eyes as the pleasure took over him._

_Once their hips joined together, Harry buried his face into Louis' neck. His hot breath fanned over his skin and Louis whimpered as Harry rolled his hips a little._

_"You can move H-Haz."_

_In an instant, Harry's hips moved back and quickly snapped back. Quickly, a rhythm was set and the two moved as one body. Louis' mind emptied as he focused solely on the pleasure Harry gave him. It felt so good to be able to have him like this._

_The way Harry handled him and touched his skin made him want more._

_A feeling of bliss in his lower stomach made him realise what was coming. Louis felt like he was close to cumming and he warned Harry. He replied with the same thing, his words coming out in a breathy moan._

_Louis' body coursed with ecstasy when Harry buried himself deep into Louis' hole. The intertwining of their bodies made them feel closer than ever. His hole tightened around Harry's dick as he came and his mouth stayed agape as his back arched. White ropes of his cum went up to his stomach while he let out a loud moan. After a few more thrusts from Harry, he came too and he paused once he had joined their hips._

_"Fuck," Louis whispered and Harry smiled._

_They both lay panting on the bed as they tried to recover from their highs._

_"I love you," Harry whispered just before pulling out and taking off his condom. He tied it and threw it to the nearest bin. Louis quickly pulled him back down so he lay beside Louis and the two shared a long kiss._

_"I love you too." Louis sighed just as he rolled onto his back. "I think we need to have a shower later."_

_Harry chuckled, pressing his lips to Louis' cheeks. "Hm...I agree but for now I want to cuddle with my baby," he whispered and Louis rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever you say."_

_"I think I deserve it," he smirked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Two weeks away and somehow you've become cheekier. What exactly did you learn?" Louis jokingly said._

_"Oh shh, I know you missed me."_

_Louis sighed just as he turned to face Harry and lay a hand on his pectoral. "I did. I am even more proud of you though."_

_Harry's eyes softened as he looked down at him. "Thanks, Lou."_

_"Come on, I need to have a quick nap before I do anything else."_

_Harry nodded, falling back onto the pillow. "I second that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment box lookin a but empty y'all.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, this was meant to be updated yesterday but I got sidetracked so here it is.
> 
> I'm very tired atm.

Louis smiled when Skylar crossed off one more day off of their calendar dates. They had only crossed off the last day of the month and Skylar was extremely happy. Unfortunately, there were still three months to go. 

Bedtime for Skylar always consisted of this activity. It helped the both of them as it showed that they were one step closer to seeing Harry. Louis and Skylar still missed Harry. His family and his in-laws were always there for him and he really appreciated it. Occasionally his mum would come to stay with him for a day or two, which he loved as he got to spend time with his favourite woman on the planet. 

“Hurry up Sky, into bed now.”

“Okay, Dad.”

He watched with a fond smile when Sky got into bed. He perched on the corner of her bed and looked down at her small figure. She lifted the covers up to her chin and she gave him a tired smile.

“Love you Sky,” Louis smiled before pressing a kiss on her face. 

“When’s Daddy coming back?”

Louis’ smile fell a little as he ran a hand over her forehead. “Hopefully in three months. It’s not that long. We’re already halfway through.”

“I miss him,” she pouted and it made Louis’ heart break a little. 

“I miss him too Love,” he sighed. He thought to himself for a few seconds before looking down at Sky who almost drifted to sleep. “Sky, did you want to stay with me tonight?” 

She tiredly opened her eyes and nodded. His smile returned and he gently picked her up from around the waist once he removed the covers. Her tired body loosely clung to his shoulders and he set about making his way to the bedroom. He made sure to pick up one of her toys, placing it just beside her body once he tucked her into his bed. It didn’t take her long for her eyes to droop and it made him smile. 

She may have been adopted but she seemed to resemble the both of them. Her green eyes were almost the same shade as Harry's and her button nose was similar to Louis'.

Only ten minutes later he climbed in beside her. He almost jumped when Skylar snuggled into his chest with her toy. His surprise soon turned into a smile as he watched her sleep peacefully on his chest. He wished Harry could see it with him. 

 

Two months passed and it was only a month left until Harry would come back home. Skylar had gotten used to staying in his bed now but it brought him comfort as well. If there was one thing keeping him sane it was definitely Skylar. 

He also couldn’t thank his mother enough for being there for him. Again she had taken Skylar for the night every so often and Eleanor and Ashley would take him out to do something. He appreciated their efforts and could not fault them in anything that they did but Harry still wasn’t with them. 

Their phone calls and letters always brought him joy. They always reminded him that they were one day closer to being together.

Louis woke up one day with an empty bed. His heart immediately stuttered when he realised Skylar wasn’t beside him. He quickly shot out of bed and scrambled to get out of the room. 

“Sky?” He called as he went straight to her room. A sigh of relief made him calm once he saw her sitting colouring at her desk. “Please don’t go anywhere without telling me Sky, you scared me. Don’t do that again.”

Her head turned to look at him and she frowned. “Sorry Dad, I didn’t mean to.”

“What is that you got there?” Louis asked, slowly walking closer to her.

“It’s Daddy! I want to send it.”

Louis smiled as he looked at the picture. “It’s beautiful, I think he’ll love it. Let’s do that after breakfast okay?” She nodded her head furiously and he chuckled in response. "Did you want to finish the picture or come with me for breakfast?"

"I want to finish my picture," she replied and he smiled.

"Okay Sky, I'll call you down for breakfast." 

After placing a kiss on her forehead, Louis left her to continue with her picture as he headed downstairs. 

He decided on a light breakfast of eggs on toast which he knew Skylar was okay with. 

Louis smiled once he had plated up their food and called Skylar down.

"I finished Dad!"

Louis grinned as she ran towards him with a painting in her hands. 

"Wow, Sky it looks so good!"

His heart swelled at the sight of the drawing of the three of them. She had drawn them all out of proportion and with weirdly shaped bodies but he thought it was cute. As usual, there was a huge sun and a small house on the corner and he loved it so much. 

"Harry will love it!"

"Can we send it to him now?" Skylar smiled.  

"Finish your breakfast first and then we can do it."

"Okay Dad," she pouted and it reminded him of Harry's pout. With Harry gone he had begun to notice the similarities between her and his husband.

Skylar quickly scoffed down her food and he smiled a little. "Sky slow down or else you'll choke Love."

"Sorry," she muttered. 

"It's alright."

After they had finished, Louis collected an envelope and handed it to her. She picked up another piece of paper and scribbled a message down for Harry.

"You add one now Dad!" 

Louis grinned as he was handed the pen and he also added a small message for him. 

"I think it's ready to be sent off."

"I want to kiss it!" she pouted and folded her arms. Louis tilted his head in confusion but didn't press any further as he watched her kiss the letter. "Now Daddy can have our kisses."

"Of course Sky, he would love that. You know just what to do." 

 

~~~

 

_Today was a stressful day for Louis. He would be starting his new job in less than two hours. Teaching always became something that he loved but he never expected that he would get accepted to join a private school._

_Just as Louis fiddled with his tie Harry came up beside him._

_“Harry, I’m so fucking nervous, I never thought that I could do something like this.”_

_Soft hands came to rest against his cheeks and it immediately calmed him. “Lou, I don’t know what you are worried about? You’re such a great person and they accepted you for a reason. I think it’ll go fine Lou, you’re a smart person and kids love you so it shouldn’t be that bad.”_

_Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead and Louis’ eyes slipped closed. Harry’s hands moved down to squeeze Louis’ waist and he smiled._

_“Thanks.”_

_“M’being honest. Hey, you’ll smash it. I know it,” Harry smiled, holding onto Louis’ biceps._

_“Okay. I’ll smash it,” Louis whispered and Harry grinned._

_“I’ll take you out after as well yeah?”_

_Louis chuckled. “There’s no need Haz.”_

_Harry shrugged. “Well, I want to.”_

_He rolled his eyes just as Harry buried his head into Louis’ neck. Instantly he started giggling at the ticklish feeling. “Hazza, stop,” he whined, trying to push Harry’s body away from him while laughing. A slap to the back of his head caused Harry to quickly pull away before he continued sucking on Louis’ skin. “I can’t walk into school with a hickey on my neck! Maybe when I come back home then you could do something but not now.”_

_Harry pouted while rubbing the back of his head. “Ow.”_

_“Ugh, stop it. You’ll be fine.”_

_His green irises stared at him and Louis looked back with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe if I give you a secret one, would that be okay?”_

_Louis rolled his eyes. “Okay, ya horny bastard.”_

_Harry smirked. “How could I resist such a tempting body? I love a man in a suit.” He winked._

_“Unbelievable you are.”_

_Harry just smirked as he unbuttoned two buttons off of his shirt. Instead of going for his neck he took a small space beneath his collarbone. Louis just ran a hand through his hair before kissing his cheek once he stood up._

_“You’re just an animal you are.”_

_"Just reminding people that you're mine." Harry chuckled once Louis had done up his last button. “Ready?”_

_Louis hummed. “Ready.”_

_Harry agreed to drive Louis to the school just to wish him some good luck. He knew that Louis would be amazing today and he just wanted to be there to calm his nerves._

_Once they pulled up outside of the school, which looked more like an old estate home, Louis let out a deep sigh. Already a few students milled about the front of the school just on their way to their lessons. Only some glanced back at them but they seemed more interested in whatever their friends were doing._

_"It's okay Lou, you'll do fine."_

_"Hopefully."_

_Harry leaned across the gearbox to press a kiss to his lips and Louis melted into his body. Already he looked a little less stress and Harry hoped he would be okay by the time the interview came._

_“I love you Lou, have a great day.”_

_"I love you too," he whispered as he made his way to fulfil his destiny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long now until he comes back.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'VE NOT HAD PROPER WIFI FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS AS MY NEIGHBOURS CUT THROUGH OUR NETWORK CABLE. I'M BACK NOW AND I WILL POST AGAIN TOMORROW.

Louis smiled as he picked up the phone. Harry would be back home in seven days and this would be their last phone call that they would have before he arrived. He patiently sat with Skylar, anticipating to hear the phone ring one more time. 

Only a minute later the phone rang and Louis hurried to pick it up. It had felt like forever since they last talked.

“Hello, Lou? Sky?” 

The sound of Harry’s voice through the phone made Louis smile. “Haz? I’m so glad to hear your voice again. You’ll be back soon right?”

“Yeah, I should be, about a week left. All of us are so excited to come back. I only have a few more patrols left.”

Louis happily sighed, bringing the phone closer to his ear. “That’s great, I’m glad you’re safe.”

“And you are too?”

Louis nodded just as Skylar shifted on his lap. He rolled his eyes once he realised that Harry couldn’t see him. “Yeah, we’re fine actually. Very excited to see you again. Let me put you on speaker.”

After a small pause, Harry spoke again. “As am I.”

A smile spread across his face as he looked down at the floor. “We weren't sure if you had received Sky's picture."

"Oh! Yes, I did, I forgot to mention it last time, it's so beautiful! I love it Sky."

Louis smiled, running a hand through her hair.

“Thank you, Daddy!” She called and Harry chuckled through the speaker. 

"I've sent you something, it's the last thing before I come back."

"Oh thank you, I can't wait to receive it," Louis replied looking at Skylar who pointed to the phone. “I’ll let you speak to her.”

He put the phone back to normal. Skylar took the phone with both hands and held it close to her ear. The two shared a hushed conversation, Skylar giggling every so often which made Louis smile. 

“Daddy asked if I am doing a good job at looking after you.”

He chuckled to himself. “I think you’re doing a great job Love, couldn’t do any better.”

Louis grinned when she repeated the words back to Harry. He could hear the low murmur of Harry's voice through the phone as he talked to Skylar. After a minute she started giggling before she turned to look at him.

“For you Dad,” she said, holding the phone back up to him.

“How are you holding up now Haz?” Louis asked as he looked down at the sofa, his fingers ghosting over the fabric.

“Just wanting to be back really.” 

“I want you to be back too, I miss you so much. We both do,” he whispered and you could hear the anticipation in his voice. “Sky may be sleeping with us when you get back.”

“Oh?’

“She’s been keepin’ me company,” he grinned and Harry chuckled.  

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What should we do when you come back?"

Harry paused a little sounding like he was just contemplating what to say. 

"I don't know, I want to spend time with you that's what I do know."

"I think you owe me a date or two."

Harry chuckled to himself and it made Louis smile.

"I can definitely do that."

Louis paused as he bit his lip. He didn't know what to say but he was happy that he could talk to him.

“I love you,” Louis whispered.

“I love-“ 

Suddenly the line cut off and he was met by a high pitched noise. He panicked a little when he heard no response.

“H-Harry,” Louis gasped, his hand raising to cover his mouth as he sat there in shock. The crackling of the phone could still be heard in his ears and he was slightly scared by the sound. It could mean anything and he didn’t want to think the worst but it was hard for him not to.

Immediately he turned to Skylar who had a frown on her face. 

“Sky g-go to your room please,” he shakily said. 

“But Da-”

“Now please Sky!” Louis replied, making Skylar turn her head away from him.

Her little legs took her out of the room. Louis had no time to feel guilty as he quickly dialled his mother.

“Lou! I didn’t expect you to call.” Louis’ silence made her tone change. “What’s wrong Love?”

“M-Mum, s-something’s happened,” he could barely get the words out. His eyes were filled with tears and his hands were shaking.

“Lou? Calm down Love, take deep breaths for me okay? Then tell me what happened.”

It took a couple of minutes for him to breathe properly again but the tears were still on his face. “H-Harry was j-just in a call w-with us but i-it cut o-off and I’m w-worried. T-that’s never happened b-before.”

“Call the army and ask for any information on their base. That might make you feel better. Just stay with Skylar and keep calm, I’ll be over soon Lou.”

He nodded with shaky breath before heading towards the bathroom once he had hung up. 

He almost gasped when he saw his face. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and puffy and thin streaks of water came down his cheeks. 

"It's okay Louis, he's gonna be okay," he muttered to himself.

He tried to make his face look less like he had been crying and instead he made his way to Skylar's bedroom.

She lay on her bed with her teddy clutched close to her chest. It made Louis feel terrible at the fact that he upset her.

"Hey Sky," he began. "I'm so sorry for shouting Love. I-I'm just a little worried about Harry that's all."

His feet slowly walked over to her and he soon took a seat on her bed. "It's okay Dad," she smiled and he returned the gesture. 

"You're such a good girl, you've been amazing Sky. I love you so much and I know that we're so close to seeing him."

"Is Daddy coming back?"

"We'll see Sky," he whispered with a frown. 

He turned to look at her once she shuffled around in her bed.

"I love you Dad," Skylar smiled before pulling him in for a hug.

Louis felt tears forming in his eyes when he heard those words. He couldn't believe how great Skylar was to him and he couldn't have asked for anyone better. She knew just how to be there for him. No matter how strong he tried to be, he couldn't have done it without her.

"I love you too Sky." 

 

When his mum came over, he immediately held her in a long hug. She soothed him as he cried a little and made him a cup of tea. He talked and she listened, comforting him every so often. 

"Lou, all I ask is for you to just be with Skylar. Harry could still be okay but Skylar is here right now and she needs you. You can both help each other, I know you can," Johannah said, taking a sip of her own tea after.

"Thanks, mum."

"Hey, just keep your head up high. If you need to cry you can just call me you know."

Louis smiled. "You're amazing, honestly."

"You are too Lou, you've gotten this far and you still have a smile on your face. I know what happened today may have thrown you off but that doesn't mean Harry will not be okay. He is strong and definitely capable of looking after himself."

"I know but he's not indestructible, there are times when he doesn't always tell me what's going on but I just want to know if he is gonna be alright."

"You're old enough to decide for yourself how you're going to deal with this as I don't have all of the answers. I can only hope that Harry is fine as well as you. We'll just have to wait and see."

 

~~~

 

_It was a quiet evening. Louis sat twiddling his fingers as he waited for Harry to come back from the bathroom. He wanted to talk to him about something but he didn’t know if Harry would be interested._

_Once he heard Harry’s footsteps coming down the hallway, he took in a deep breath. Louis gave Harry a small smile which made him pause once he saw him._

_“Lou, you okay?”_

_Louis nodded, looking down at his hands. “Yeah, I umm just wanted to talk to you about something.”_

_Harry looked at him in concern before going to take a seat beside him. “What is it, Lou? We can talk about anything.”_

_“Em…We’ve been dating for a long time, you know almost two years now, and I just wanted to know what your thoughts are for the future?”_

_“I admit that I haven’t been thinking about it so much but there is one thing that I am certain about Is that I see you with me in the future. At least I hope you feel the same.”_

_“I do,” Louis blushed. “And I just wondered if you had thought about maybe getting married or children or stuff like that.”_

_“Yeah, that has been something that I have considered. It’s just that if I were to be selected to do a tour or something I wouldn’t be able to support you especially if we were to have more than one child. Also if I were to not come back then it would be a lot of stress on you and I don’t want that for you.”_

_Louis’ face twisted up in annoyance. He didn’t want to think about if Harry would come back or not, he just hoped that everything would work out. “I understand but I don’t want to think about life without you.”_

_“I know Lou but it could happen, especially now that I am fully trained.”_

_“I at least want to be able to spend my life with you. Experience the things that families do before that even were to happen, which it won’t.”_

_Harry smiled sweetly at him. “I love you, Lou, okay? Whatever happens, just know that I’ll be there.” Louis nodded. “I would like to have children and get married someday.”_

_“Okay, if we were to have children we could start off small with one and then we’ll see from then.”_

_“Sure thing Lou. What made you ask this anyway? We have time to figure things out,” Harry asked before brushing some of Louis' hair out of his face._

_“I know but you mentioned about going on tours and stuff which just got me thinking and…yeah. Just a bit worried honestly.”_

_“There’s no need to worry Lou, it’s not that likely that we’ll get picked soon.”_

_Louis twisted his mouth in thought. “Okay.”_

_“Hey, look at me Baby,” Harry whispered as he touched under Louis’ chin. Louis’ eyes gleamed as he stared into Harry’s blue eyes. “Love, I promise we’ll be fine. We can have a child together get married, I swear.”_

_“Thank you,” he smiled and Harry grinned back._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovelies, it was my mum's birthday yesterday so I was a bit busy with that.

The date for them to arrive had been moved, the army still didn’t know who had been injured or killed but they assumed that they were making their way back. None of this helped to reduce how worried Louis was. It was harder to explain what was happening to Skylar as well because he didn’t want to scare her but he also didn’t know what he would do if Harry didn’t come back.

It was late at night, long after Skylar had gone to bed. He couldn’t fall asleep at all. His eyes felt watery just like he was on the verge of tears.

Louis remembered the letter that had been addressed to him and wanted to read it again. He quietly opened up his bedside table and looked at the most recent letter. There was a pile of at least twenty letters which he loved but the latest one was dear to his heart.

His name was written in Harry's usual cursive style. He stared at the paper before sighing.  Louis' fingers shakily opened the envelope. Once he pulled out the letter he bit his lip to try and hold back his tears.

 

Dear Lou,

 

Hello Husband, I will never get tired of saying that. It is not long before I will be back with you again. It's starting to dawn on me just how close we are. I can't believe how quickly six months have gone. It has been challenging none the less but seeing you at the end of it would be worth it.

 

One thing that I am looking forward to is getting to hear your voice again. I want to return home to you so I can feel you, kiss you and love you. 

 

However, I am lucky as I am surrounded by my friends who remind me to be in the moment while saying how proud you are of me, which I hope you are.

 

Every day seems easier when I think of you and what you have done for me. I have treasured every single moment that you have called me and have written to me. I have thought it impossible to love you anymore but it seems as though you continue to prove me wrong. I’m so completely in love with you. When I wake I think only of you and when I sleep I see you in my dreams. I feel so lucky and honoured to be in love with you with all of my heart. Just remember, I will love you always.

 

H. x

 

His eyes slipped closed as he went to put the letter back on the bedside table. He took a large breath in to relax just when he felt tears come to his eyes. He hoped that Harry was okay because he had not stopped worrying since their phone call. On top of that, there was the added pressure that they didn't know where they were. He didn't want to assume the worst but what could you do.

He remembered his mum's words and finally, he was able to open his eyes again. He looked over to Skylar, who cuddled her teddy bear tightly. He had to remain strong for her like she was for him. The last thing he wanted was for Skylar to drift away from him.

All he wanted was for Harry to make it back. Whatever had happened, he hoped that he was okay.

 

~~~

 

_Louis smiled as he stepped into their new home. Finally, they had moved in together and Louis felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The silence was disturbed when Harry came in through the door behind him carrying a brown box labelled ‘kitchen’. Harry placed the box on the floor and came to step beside Louis._

_“We did it! We’ve finally moved in!" Harry grinned before pulling him into a hug. Louis giggled when Harry kissed his neck and he pulled him tight to his body._

_They were able to buy a small two bedroom house for the time being but it was perfect. It felt like a home, somewhere where they could create new memories to last forever._

_Many boxes lay across their floor and Louis dreaded the thought of having to unpack them all. "We have so much to do," he pouted._

_"Hey, we don't have to do it now. I just wanna do a bit of exploring."_

_Louis grinned. "Of what?"_

_"Of the house," Harry smirked "...And maybe your body as well."_

_He just rolled his eyes before turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Later," he winked._

_Harry pouted as Louis slipped out of his arms. He followed behind him like a puppy as they looked over the rooms that finally was theirs. They agreed to add their own touches to it later and once they got to their new bedroom Harry began to kiss up and down his neck._

_"You only want me for my body don't you," Louis smirked as he rose an eyebrow._

_"Of course not baby, I love all of you."_

_A giggle escaped his lips when Harry's arms snaked around his waist. "Alright, one round Haz, we still need to unpack though."_

_Harry just grinned into his neck. "We've got all day baby, there's no need to worry."_

_"So you can wait then?"_

_"Oh no, I wasn't talking about that," he said with a raised eyebrow._

_Louis simply shook his head before turning around and sliding his hands over Harry's. He slowly walked backwards which separated them a little but they both stared intensely into each other's eyes. Once they reached their bed Louis slowly sank down while Harry climbed over him. When Louis bit his lip Harry gently took it between his own teeth._

_"Whenever you bite your lip, it drives me crazy," he muttered and Louis smirked._

_"I'll do it more often then," he whispered._

_Harry's hands snaked under his top and his large hands ran up his warm sides. Louis' skin tingled at the feeling and his muscles tensed a little. He smirked when Louis' breath hitched as he brushed his fingers over his nipples._

_It wasn't long before they both rid each other of their clothes, taking care of each of their bodies. They hadn't gone any further than kissing and touching. Louis whined as Harry ground down on his hips, the friction making him more aroused._

_"Love you, Lou," he mumbled before kissing down his skin. "Oh fuck, we forgot a condom."_

_"It's o-okay, we can do it without," Louis panted._

_"If you're sure. We still need lube though Lou," Harry replied and Louis loudly huffed._

_"I don't remember where we put it."_

_"I can go and find it?"_

_"Okay," Louis hummed just as Harry climbed off of him. "This completely ruined the mood."_

_"Don't worry I can bring it back," Harry winked before walking off naked through their house._

_Louis just chuckled to himself as he watched Harry's body. He lay back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Harry soon came back after a few minutes and by this time Louis had rolled over so that his arse was up. He hadn't heard him come up so when Harry placed a hand just by his hip Louis squealed a little._

_"Sorry Baby," Harry chuckled and Louis huffed again._

_"It's okay, just scared me, Love," he smiled just as he turned over to face Harry again. Immediately he pulled him into a kiss and Harry sank into his body. Harry smirked when they pulled apart, Louis' blue eyes shimmered as they met Harry's gaze._

_"Lou, you ready?"_

_"I've been ready for a while now, yeah."_

_Harry just shook his head before he lubed up his fingers. A gasp escaped Louis' mouth when Harry pushed the first finger in. He was careful with the way he handled Louis' body but he still made Louis feel pleasure. Once he got to three fingers, he pulled Louis' hips closer to his so that they were almost touching. When he had aligned himself, he slowly pushed into his hole making them both groan loudly. Without the condom, it felt even better inside of him._

_"You feel so good Lou," he whispered and Louis moaned in agreement._

_"Haz, you can go faster."_

_Harry nodded, slowly bringing his hips to a faster pace. They both moaned loudly into each other's skin while he continued thrusting into him._

_Soon Harry's hips moved hard and fast into his body. His legs tightened around Harry's waist and he draped one arm over his shoulder to pull him closer. Harry's hot breath ghosted over his skin and soon he was close._

_"Please," he whined as Harry rubbed against his prostate. He groaned loudly before throwing his head to the side._

_"Haz, I'm gonna..." Louis' eyes scrunched closed when Harry sucked a mark onto his skin._

_"It's okay babe, y-you can cum."_

_Once Harry said those words Louis quickly came all over their bodies. Louis' body quivered as he came down, his eyes flickering open again. Harry moaned when Louis' hole tightened around him and he soon came into his body._

_"Fuck Lou, you always feel so good."_

_As Harry pulled out Louis whined a little. He smirked while he watched his seed drip out of Louis' hole. Louis sighed as he lay his head back and rested an arm over his forehead._

_Louis gasped and his eyes flickered open when Harry licked some of his cum up. Louis' hand flung to Harry's head and he tightly gripped onto his hair as Harry ate him out._

_"Shit," Louis whimpered and then sighed once Harry began to kiss up his body instead. "I love you."_

_Harry grinned. "I love you too."_

_Harry laid on his back and they both stared at the ceiling together._

_"We've got so much to unpack," Louis muttered._

_"Yes, it's okay Lou, we'll be fine."_

_Louis turned his head to stare at the side of his face. "Mkay but I'm tired now, let me sleep," Louis sighed before he turned to face Harry. He grinned when he wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder. He pulled his body closer to him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He couldn't fault the day they had had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left after this.

Louis, Skylar and both of their families were nervously waiting by the arrivals gate. Only a few minutes until the soldiers would walk through the gates and he hoped that Harry would be one of them. 

He had a concerned look on his face when he saw some soldiers come through the gates. He recognised some people from when the soldiers were leaving but they all looked as worried as he did. His heart raced when he hadn't seen Harry yet, his nerves and anticipation finally getting the better of him. Louis jumped when his mum placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

“He’ll be here Lou,” she whispered and Louis nodded. 

He turned back to face the gates and he tightened his grip on his hold of Skylar. She stood in between his legs and he had his hands just over her collarbone. 

"Dad?" Skylar muttered and Louis looked down at her to see her frowning. 

"Yes, Love?"

"Is Daddy coming?"

"I-I don't know Sky, hopefully."

She turned back to look at the gate and he looked down at the ground.

“He’ll be here,” Louis muttered to himself.

Niall and Liam came through the gates and he felt a little relieved to see that they were okay.  

It looked like they were the last people to come through and Louis' eyes slipped closed. He felt some hands wrap around his waist and the voice of his mother in his ear. "It's okay Lou, don't worry Boo."

He turned into the body of his mother and he hid his face in her neck. Her hands calmly ran through his hair as he tried to process what had happened. After a few seconds, he heard the gasps of some of his family and he slowly lifted his head. 

“Daddy!” Skylar shouted and Louis’ head quickly shot up.

His breath hitched when his eyes landed on his husband.

There he was. 

A choked sob came out of his mouth once he noticed that it was him. Harry’s eyes widened once he saw Louis and his lips parted as if he was gasping. Both Skylar and Louis ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug around his waist. 

“H-Harry, y-you’re back,” Louis couldn’t control his tears as he tightly held onto Harry’s body. He felt real, his voice sounded real and the lips on his cheek were definitely real.

“I’m so glad to see you Lou and you Skylar,” Harry added, he too looked like he was about to cry. 

“I love you so much, I-I thought you w-weren’t going t-to come back.”

Harry kissed him hard on the lips. “I told you I would come back Lou, I didn’t want to leave you.”

Louis cried into Harry’s neck and tightly held onto the hair on the nape of his neck. “I’m glad to see you Haz.”

“I know Baby, I am too.”

Louis’ hand slid down to Harry’s back and he noticed that he winced when he put a little pressure on it. 

“Haz? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Louis asked, his hands gently caressing Harry’s cheek in the meantime.

Louis noticed how Harry’s face fell after he asked the question. “I’ll tell you at home.”

“Okay,” Louis frowned but didn’t push any further. 

While Harry talked to his family, he noticed Niall and Liam talking to their families but he couldn’t see Zayn anywhere. 

“Haz? Where’s Zayn?”

Harry’s happy expression wiped off of his face and he frowned. “He um…He didn’t make it.”

“W-What?” Louis gasped.

Harry looked down at his feet and Louis quickly held onto one of his hands. “He um… There was an explosion and i-it killed him.” 

Louis was left gobsmacked as he tried to comprehend what happened. His head turned to where Zayn’s family was and they were all crying together. They hugged each other tightly as one of the army generals stood awkwardly to the side. 

“Oh Haz, I-I am so sorry. I must go and speak to them.” 

Harry nodded and Louis pressed a long kiss on his lips. Louis took a few steps away before he made his way over to Zayn's family. 

Harry turned so all his family were in view. He lifted Skylar up with a groan as his back ached in pain but he said nothing. His eyes lit up with the joy that he had lost over the past few days. They all engulfed him in a hug and the tears that were already in his eyes spilt over.

"We're so glad that you're okay," Harry's mum, Anne, said with tears in her eyes. She placed her hands on his cheeks and stepped up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his forehead. He saw Louis go to hug Zayn's mum and he smiled at the sight. He was going to miss Zayn dearly. Their friendship group wouldn't be the same.

Harry went through all of their families and hugged them closely. Louis' mum was last and she whispered to him what Louis' had done and how proud she was of the both of them. It brought a smile to his face when he heard all of the good things she said. He was so strong.

Louis slowly approached him when Johannah finished what she had to say.

"Hey, Haz," Louis added just as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. They rested their foreheads together and their eyes slipped closed.

"I love you," Harry whispered and Louis shyly smiled. 

"I love you too."

Louis pecked his lips one more time just as he explained what they had prepared for him. They wanted to have a small dinner to welcome him back home. Harry was happy to oblige but Louis could still see that his smile never reached his eyes.

 

~~~

 

_"Lou! Get ready!"_

_"Why?" Louis frowned, lifting his head up from his phone when he heard Harry's voice from the kitchen._

_"I'm taking you somewhere."_

_"Where?"_

_"You'll have to find out!" Harry singsonged and Louis huffed._

_"Ugh fine," Louis sighed just as he rolled off of the couch. He walked to the kitchen and leant against the door with folded arms. "Haz, what do I have to wear?"_

_"Something nice. Semi-formal."_

_Louis hummed before turning away to their bedroom. When he made it to his closet he gently stroked over some of his suits. He wasn't too sure whether to go for grey or black but he decided on black after a few minutes._

_Once ready, he fixed his hair and did all the finishing touches._

_When Harry saw Louis, his gaze softened and he slowly walked up to him. "You look beautiful as usual." Louis just looked down as he tried to hide his smile. "I'm gonna get ready, be down in a bit," he grinned, pecking Louis on the lips afterwards._

_"Okay, don't keep me waiting too long," he joked. He didn't take too long. He was ready within ten minutes and he looked amazing. Harry wore a white shirt but had an orange floral suit over the top. "With how good you look, it was well worth the wait," Louis grinned and Harry chuckled in response._

_"Well, hopefully, you'll enjoy where I am taking you next, Baby."_

_"You gonna tell me?"_

_"Nope! Let's go!" Harry smiled and Louis groaned._

 

_They arrived at a relatively posh restaurant where Harry wined and dined him, making him feel special. Louis was a little suspicious as to why he was doing it but he was happy nonetheless._

_"So, what's all this for then?" Louis asked which brought a small smile up to Harry's face._

_"No reason just wanted to take you out. Can I do that?" Harry questioned._

_"Of course, I like it here anyway, thank you. It's been lovely so far."_

_"Maybe it'll get even better later," he shrugged and Louis grinned down at the table._

 

_Together they left the restaurant and walked arm in arm back to the car. The sky had darkened now and was almost pitch black apart from the few streetlights and stars that shone brightly._

_"The stars look wonderful tonight," Louis commented and Harry looked up at them with a smile._

_"Yes, but they are nothing compared to you."_

_Louis blushed, letting out a flustered chuckle as he looked down. "You're so cliche," he said letting out a giggle._

_"Just being honest Lou."_

_"Thank you," he whispered when they got to their car._

_"Come on, it's getting a bit late."_

_Louis slipped into their car and let out a sigh. He rested his head against the car window while Harry got in. A gasp escaped him once Harry pressed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush._

_"Just take us home Haz, unless you have any more surprises."_

_"We'll just have to see then won't we," he smirked before driving off._

 

_When Harry opened the door to their house, Louis looked over at him with a bitten lip._

_"So...What are we going to do now?" Louis asked and Harry smiled._

_"I just have one thing to do so just come to the living room with me then we can do whatever you want."_

_Louis nodded as he followed a slightly nervous Harry. Just as they entered the living room, the lights switched on without either of them touching it._

_"Oh?!" Louis gasped when everyone cheered at the sight of the two of them. Both of their families stood in their living room with large grins on their faces._

_"W-What's going on?" When he turned around, Harry held onto his hands before slowly sinking down onto one knee. "Oh, God?!"_

_"Lou," Harry whispered._

_"This isn't what I think it is right?"_

_"It can be whatever you want it to be," he smiled and Louis gasped as he saw the small black box that came out of his pocket._

_"Lou, my love for you extends way further than you know but I hope I can only begin to try and explain it to you. I am so glad that I had the opportunity to meet you because I could not imagine where I would be without you. Thank you for being by my side and I want to have you with me for the rest of my life. I adore everything about you and it would be an honour to be able to marry you. So...I just have one question," Harry breathed and stared up into Louis' eyes._

_Louis looked up at some of his family who held balloons with the words 'Will you marry me?' and it brought tears to his eyes._

_Louis stared down at Harry with a large smile on his face before furiously nodding. "I will marry you, Harry." Everyone cheered loudly and Harry smirked. "Hurry up and put it on!"_

_Harry chuckled as Louis held out his hand and he slipped the simple band on his finger. Louis pulled Harry up into a kiss which made every smile around them. It was happy faces for everyone there and the happy couple couldn't keep their hands to themselves._

_"I love you, Baby," Harry whispered and Louis repeated the words back to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all. I lied about the one chapter thing. Now there is one more chapter.
> 
> Also, I apologise for not updating as I have been very busy and also have been feeling a little demotivated but anywho. Here it is!

When they finally stepped back into their own home, Louis watched as Harry took in his surroundings. Louis carried Harry’s bags while he held Skylar on his hips. It obviously meant a lot for Harry, and for Louis as well, to finally be back in their home. 

Both their parents headed for the kitchen while the three of them walked forward.  

Harry gently ran one of his hands over the wall of the house. Louis left him to his own devices while he placed his bag just by the door, he would pick it up later. He noticed Harry close his eyes for a second before his green eyes soon met his. Louis blushed when Harry looked at him. He didn’t know why he felt shy though because this was his husband in front of him, he should be able to speak to him. 

Harry opened one arm out to him and Louis immediately went to fit himself in the space. Louis smiled as he rested his head on Harry’s chest, happy to finally hear his heartbeat again. An arm snaked around his waist and a chin rested on his head. Louis breathed his scent in deeply and even though he smelt a bit like sweat he didn’t mind because he had Harry back in his arms. 

Their parents’ voices could be heard as a light murmur while they conversed in the kitchen. Skylar looked a little tired but they didn't want her to sleep without having something to eat.

Instead, the three of them sat on the couch, curled up close together. Their parents came out after an hour of cooking and notified them that they would be going.

"You can stay if you'd like," Louis said with a frown.

"No, no, we thought it would be best if you were all together. We'll come tomorrow and we've left the food in the oven for you," Anne replied.

"Thank you so much, have a safe journey okay?" 

"Will do Love, remember we are all so proud of the both of you." 

The two of them smiled at each other. Louis was proud of Harry as well. 

"Come on, let's have some food," Louis said after they had hugged their parents goodbye.

"Sure." 

"Hey look, it's your favourite," Louis grinned when he saw the dishes before turning to Harry. He smiled back but it wasn't as bright as usual.

Skylar perked up a little bit when she smelt the food and grinned when she saw it. 

“Let’s put Sky to bed, I haven’t properly talked to you yet,” Harry whispered and Louis nodded. 

“Okay Haz, I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, making a smile appear on Louis’ face. 

Together they went to put Skylar to bed. She smiled when they tucked her up into bed. Her toy lay beside her and they both pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Love you, Sky," Harry whispered against her forehead. 

Louis ran a thumb over he cheek before saying the same thing. After a few minutes, once she had fallen asleep, they both went to their bedroom. 

Harry slipped his hand into Louis' and pressed his own kiss to Louis' forehead.

He took Louis with him to sit on their bed and together they lay there tightly holding onto each other. Louis laid his head on Harry's heart and smiled with Harry's soothing movements.

Louis heard Harry take a shaky breath before speaking. “It feels so good to finally be able to hold you again, I thought that I almost wasn’t going to make it back to see you after the incident.”

“Please don’t remind me, I thought that you had gone and I thought that that would be the last time I would hear from you,” Louis whispered into his chest, his grip tightening ever so slightly on his army suit.

There was a slight pause in the conversation for a second before Harry spoke. “The journal you gave me, I’d like you to read it.”

Louis frowned, his head lifting from Harry’s chest. “What? You don’t need to, it’s only for you.”

Harry sighed as he ran a hand down Louis’ back. “But I want you to understand because I know that I am not the same as when I left and I want you to help me get as close as I can to the person I was a few months ago.”

“Haz, however you are I will accept all of you okay? I love you for who you were then and for who you are now. My love will not change even if you get angry at me or you do something that upsets me because I love every single part of you and that is certain. I don’t know what the future will hold for us but I want us to try.”

Harry looked at him with sincere eyes. “This is why I love you, Lou, you never cease to amaze me.”

Louis smiled as Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you too Haz, so much.” 

It didn’t take much for Harry to roll Louis’ body on top of his and soon they were staring into each other’s eyes. Louis’ eyes flickered down to Harry’s lips and he bit his lips for a second. It was Harry who pulled him down and his eyes slipped closed. Harry kissed him sweetly with his hands resting on his hips.

"Lou, I want to tell you what happened."

Louis face contorted into a slight frown. "You don't have to tell me what happened now, only when you are ready, Love."

"Baby, I have to. I want you to know."

Louis fish mouthed for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay, Haz."

Harry held Louis' face in his hands and thumbed at his sharp cheekbones. "There was an IED that was just outside of our base. It was set off when you called me and it caused our power to be cut off. It was a large explosion that let out lots shrapnel. When you hugged me earlier, my back just felt like it was on fire because I had some of it lodged in my back and it was close to my spine. It took a while to get out because of how deep it was but it still hurts. A-As I said before we lost a few soldiers, like Zayn, and many were injured as well. I just..." Harry's eyes slipped closed as he took a deep breath. "S-Sorry."

Louis' eyes widened once he saw some tears fall down Harry's face. "Hey, hey, no it's okay, Haz. It was a tough time for you, I know that. I'm glad that you are okay and thank you for sharing that with me,"

"I love you," Harry whispered and Louis smiled.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go to bed babe. We can talk in the morning."

 

 

_~~~_

 

_The two of them walked hand in hand down a street with the sun shining down on them. It was a lovely day and the two of them were out solely to enjoy it._

_As they crossed the road, they saw a sign up ahead about an adoption party that was going on. Louis looked at it in thought and remembered the time that they talked about starting a family._

_"You want to go in?" Louis gasped once his thoughts were interrupted before looking at Harry. "You look like you want to go in."_

_"I dunno, I-I was just looking, to be honest."_

_"We can look if you want, depends if they'll let us in though."_

_Louis bit his lip. "I mean, I wouldn't mind..."_

_"Just say yes," Harry smirked and Louis rolled his eyes._

_"Fine, let's go."_

_They walked up some concrete steps until they went inside the building. He smiled when the noise of children playing came to his ears. A woman sat by a small reception desk, grinning once she saw the pair._

_"Hiya, would it be possible for us to join the adoption party?"_

_"Yes, of course! Not a lot of parents are here at the moment so it would be lovely to have some more with us."_

_"Great," Louis grinned at the woman._

_"Just give me a minute and I'll be back soon but while I'm gone, I'll need you to sign this for me please and then you're fine to come through. It's just a quick questionnaire so we can get to know you."_

_They both nodded before filling out the questionnaire that asked simple questions about their lifestyle. They were almost done by the time she had come back and another couple were leaving themselves._

_"Come on through, I'll show you where the little ones are. Currently, we have children who are aged between 2 and 17, they're all lovely and willing to talk."_

_Immediately they were welcomed with the sight of groups of children playing with each other in a relatively large garden. They were grouped relative to their age with some younger children mixing with the older ones. A few of the children looked over at them but others continued talking to parents._

_A group of three children, who looked to be around three, ran up to them and looked up with wide smiles._

_"Hello," Harry and Louis said, waving at the three of them._

_"Hi!" they giggled._

_"What's your names?" Louis asked._

_A girl with dark blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes spoke first. "I'm Abigail!" She had slightly tanned skin and wore a pink floral summer dress with some Converse on her feet._

_"I'm Ronan," a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes said. He had on denim shorts and a blue top with Thomas the Tank Engine on it._

_Lastly was another girl called Skylar. Her hair was just longer than a bob and she had bright green eyes. She wore a denim dress with a red and white stripy top underneath._

_"Lovely to meet all of you. What have you been doing so far?" Louis questioned and they all giggled between them._

_Louis was pulled along by Skylar while Harry had Ronan and Abigail taking him by each hand. Together, all five of them played whatever someone suggested and they all had fun. While Harry played with Ronan and Abigail, he looked over to Louis and Skylar who seemed to be having a secret conversation with each other. It made Harry smile when he saw the two of them giggling together._

_The two walked hand in hand as they came back together and waved back at Harry._

_"Do you want to tell Harry what you told me?" Louis smiled as he looked at Skylar._

_"Umm...I like your hair. It's very curly."_

_"You do? Well, I'm flattered. Thank you, I Iike yours too."_

_They spent another half an hour talking to some of the children there. However, after talking to everyone, Skylar still stuck in their hearts._

_"I really like her, I think she'd fit in with us."_

_Harry hummed as he wrapped an arm around Louis' waist. "Yeah, it would be nice. She seems lovely and you got on with her pretty well."_

_"Do you think we're ready?"_

_"We've always discussed this but we haven't really considered it this close. We still need to get the house ready for her if she were to join us. If we were to prepare for her, I think we're at a good stage in our relationship if we wanted to take her o, unless you wanted to get married first."_

_"I'm not sure but if we waited she may not be here when we come back."_

_"That is true. So...Let's do it then, Lou, we can afford it and she is sort of old enough to not need us to stay at home."_

_“So we’re doing this,” Louis whispered with a smile as he looked over at Skylar._

_“You’re not having regrets now are you?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at Louis._

_“No! No! I’m happy. Just a bit nervous though.”_

_“I think you have the right to be nervous. This could be our chance to have a child together.”_

_Louis nodded, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand. “You're right, we've always wanted to have one but maybe we should talk with our parents for a little bit. They'll probably have something to say.”_

_Harry smiled. "Yeah, you're right but it would be lovely if we could have her. I really do think she is perfect for us."_

_Louis hummed before turning back so they could go to the reception. It didn't take them long to book an appointment for the next week and after saying goodbye to some of the children, they left with smiles on their faces. Hopefully, they would be having a new addition to the family later on._


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all last chapter. Sorry, I've been so busy but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The first few days were difficult for Harry to adjust but they took their time. Harry didn’t have to be back at work for another two weeks but his manager let him have an additional week. While Louis and Skylar were away, Harry would try and familiarise himself with his neighbourhood. Most of their neighbours and family would come around and fellowship with him to keep him company.

One morning when Harry walked into the kitchen, Louis could tell that something was off. Louis stood by the oven, cooking them a hot breakfast to last for a few hours.

"Hey Haz, you alright?" Louis questioned, glancing over at Harry whose eyes were downtrodden.

Harry just nodded slowly and Louis frowned. Immediately he turned the heat down, walking over to him. His warm hands slid over Harry's cheekbones and he stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his forehead.

When he felt Harry put his hands on his hips, he hugged him instead and kissed just over his pulse.

"Have a seat and I'll have your breakfast ready. Is Skylar up?"

Harry nodded again. As a reply, Louis pecked him gently on the lips. Skylar came in after a few minutes wearing one of her fluffy onesies and carrying a teddy bear.

"Hello Sky, how are you this morning?" Louis asked.

"Tired," she pouted and Louis smiled.

The food was ready by this time so he began to plate their food. "Well, maybe this food will make you feel better, Love."

She climbed up onto one of the dining chairs and sat beside Harry who had a small smile on his face. They sat and ate together, talking whenever Skylar wanted to speak.

Once they cleared up, Louis let Skylar put on her favourite movie while Harry and Louis headed upstairs to get dressed.

"Come shower with me Haz," Louis said.

"Okay," Harry replied.

The two of them walked to the bathroom with Harry following right behind him. He slipped his hand into Harry's with a small smile on his face. Harry may have been quiet but he didn't mind, he loved that Harry was here.

They both shrugged their clothes off and looked over at their partners' naked body.

Harry's eyes drifted over his body while Louis turned the shower on. He stepped in first and beckoned Harry to come closer. Once inside, Harry slowly pulled Louis' body closer to his. His movements were careful and hesitant like he was afraid to touch him. Louis' arms slid around Harry's neck and he rested his forehead on Harry's chest.

They were at peace.

He lifted his head after a few seconds and stared up at Harry's face. His eyes flickered over his features as he memorised every part of his face. He noticed a small scar over his right cheekbone which had almost faded away.

"I love you," Louis whispered against his soft wet lips.

Harry's eyes closed letting the water slowly drip down his face until it got to his slightly upturned lips. "I love you too."

"I'm here for you, you know that right, Love?"

Harry nodded, his green eyes seemed brighter than they were before.

Louis carefully washed over Harry's skin and his hair, allowing Harry to do the same. Again, Harry became slightly hesitant when it came to touching Louis' body.

"Haz, you know you can touch me, you're my husband remember," Louis smiled just as he wrapped a towel around his hips.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, making Louis tilt his head to the side.

"There's no need to be sorry Haz, I understand. It takes time."

Harry tugged his lip into his mouth, putting a smile on Louis' face. His smile widened once Harry brought Louis' wedding band up to his lips and kissed it. After a few seconds, he turned Louis' hand around so he could rest his palm on his cheek. Louis happily stared at him, running a thumb over his cheek.

"Come on, Sky's probably waiting for us."

Harry nodded in agreement just as he stepped away from his body. The two of them changed together almost like how they used to. Of course, it wasn't as chatty, however, Louis didn't mind at all. He liked their silence and sometimes he would glance over Harry's muscular body.

It was a lazy day for the both of them mainly due to it being the weekend.

A grin spread on his face when Harry came up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist. He buried his face in Louis' neck and nibbled at the skin there. It caused a loud laugh to escape his body as he tried to get away.

"Harry," he jokingly shrieked. "H-Harry stop."

Immediately Harry pulled away causing a frown to appear on his face. He turned around just as Harry stepped back with a worried look covering his features.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he frowned. The fear in Harry's eyes frightened Louis.

Harry guiltily looked down at the floor "I thought I hurt you."

"No Love, you didn't. I'm okay, honestly. You can touch me." It took a few seconds for Harry to nod in reply and Louis smiled. "Kiss me."

Louis' hands immediately lifted up to Harry's cheeks once he stopped in front of him. Harry's eyes flickered over his face. They still showed an element of hesitancy in them and it made Louis want to frown.

Their lips joined in a sweet kiss, showing the love they had for each other. Harry seemed to relax into Louis' body, taking hold of Louis' waist.

"C'mon," Louis whispered against his lips.

The two walked hand in hand down the stairs until they got to the living room.

Skylar grinned when she saw them, patting the sofa beside her. They both collapsed on either side of her. She went climbing on Harry's lap and curled into his body. Louis smiled at the sight then yelped once Harry pulled him closer to his side as well.

Harry kissed his temple and he snuggled into his side. "I love you Haz," he whispered.

"I love you too, Lou," Harry grinned before looking back at the film Skylar was watching.

Louis stared at the side of Harry's face. He smiled, turning to look at the film instead. No matter what happened, they would get through it together.

 

~~~

 

_Harry and Louis were thrilled when they heard the news that they could adopt Skylar. She was perfect for the family as she was such a joy to be around. To mark the occasion, they decided to go on a picnic to celebrate the news._

_Both Harry and Louis walked hand in hand as they made their way through their local park. Harry held onto a picnic basket filled with many sandwiches and treats they could all enjoy._

_Skylar skipped a little bit ahead of them and pointed out a spot by a willow tree. They sat just by the long hanging leaves on a blanket, looking out over the park._

_Skylar sat down last with them and placed her new teddy bear by her side._

_The sky was clear and the sun shone down on them. It definitely was a beautiful day for a picnic._

_"You hungry Sky?" Louis asked._

_She nodded as she looked at them with wide eyes. As he opened the basket, she crawled forward and peeked inside. An array of sandwiches lay in front of her and she bit her lip while choosing what to eat._

_"That one," she said, pointing at a cheese and cucumber sandwich._

_"What do you say?" Harry asked._

_"That one, please?"_

_"Well done Sky, you can have it." She reached for the sandwich and happily munched on the food. "What would you like, Lou?" Harry smiled._

_Louis bit his lip and decided to go for a cheese and tomato one instead._

_"What did you want to do after Sky?"_

_"Can we go to the playground?"_

_"Of course, Love," Louis replied._

_Together, they spent twenty minutes talking and playing with each other. It was obvious that Skylar had become more relaxed around them and it made the two of them want to smile at the thought._

_"Come on, to the playground we go!"_

_This time Skylar held onto Louis' hand while Harry took the basket._

_The playground had quite a few children in it already but it wasn't too busy. The children played happily together, some screaming as their friends chased them. Skylar liked talking with children her age and it only took a few minutes for her to make friends._

_Skylar tapped on Louis' leg and he looked down to see her staring at the swings. There was one vacant next to another parent and their child._

_"Can I go on the swings?"_

_"Yes Love, would you like us to push you?"_

_A wide smile spread across her face. "Yes please," she said, nodding furiously afterwards._

_Louis chuckled at her behaviour before leading her to the swings. Harry agreed to push her first and Louis sat with the picnic basket._

_After about five minutes they switched and Harry watched with a smile on his face as the two played with each other._

_Once Skylar had gotten bored, she went off to play with some of the other kids and they kept a watchful eye on her._

_Louis lay his head on Harry's shoulder, letting out a blissful sigh._

_"I'm glad that she is in our lives," Louis said and Harry nodded._

_"She's been great so far and I'm sure that we'll do just fine."_

_"Hopefully," he replied._

_A minute passed and soon Skylar came running back to them._

_"Daddy! Dad!" she called. The two of them looked at each other in surprise. She had never called them that before._

_"Yes, Sky?" Louis replied._

_"My toy please?" she asked and he nodded._

_"Sure, here you go."_

_She ran back to the other kids who were by the sandpit once she got her toy._

_"She's never called us that before," Harry spoke, saying what was on both of their minds._

_"I know. This is good right? She must be beginning to trust us."_

_"Yeah," Harry said a little breathlessly._

_Though they were all still learning with each other, they knew that she was perfect for their family. She had already won the hearts of their parents and of them too. It wouldn't be long they would become an inseparable family that had their problems but it would be love that held them together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. It's been a great journey and I want to thank those who commented as well, it was lovely to see what you thought.
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe


	22. End Note

I'm just gonna recommend all of my books just for some sly promo.

  * ['100 Things I Love About You'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969835/chapters/27069906)



Louis sets Harry a challenge, and Harry tells Louis just how much he loves him.

  * [No Place Like Prom (One Shot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609067)



Harry tries to bring himself to ask Louis to Prom. Only with some help from his friends and mum does he decide to do it.

  * [Bonnie and Clyde (Alternate Version)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11006298/chapters/24519912)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * [Bittersweet Tragedy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8434831/chapters/19324390)



After Harry finds out that he is pregnant, how will The Joker react to the news?

  * [Bonnie and Clyde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057823/chapters/20604556)



Harry and Louis are serial killers and this is their story.

  * ['They Just Don't Know You'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8081929/chapters/18519223) which is the first story of this series. 



'The Joker, a.k.a Louis, and Harley Quinn, a.k.a Harry, the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime. They were well-known names throughout Gotham City, either feared, hated or admired by others. They ruled a fair part of the city. Whether people noticed or not, they caused a lot of havoc in the city. People had always tried to get out of trouble with them and would instantly regret getting on their bad side. They were both psychopaths that fell in love with each other, maybe it was one-sided, but no one dared say anything. But this is a tale about how Harley fell for the infamous Joker. Whatever it was that made him fall for the deranged man, is what you will find out.'

  * ['Money Makes The World Go Round'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6934297/chapters/15817057) 



Louise and her gang are trying to rob a bank. Their new recruitment, Harriet, is something more than she expected or Louise doesn't realise that she's the one for her. Maybe it's her shyness or the way she seems to be a bit flustered around her.

  * ['Let It Snow' ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866447)



A winter!Larry one shot.

  * ['Shakespeare's Love Story'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447918/chapters/12592244) 



Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park or where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.

  * ['You Can Call Me Queenbee'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4977031/chapters/11430688) 



Louis Tomlinson is the Princess of England. His parents, the King and the Queen want him to find a husband but he hasn't found the right person. Will the next Prince suffice?

If any of you have written any stories, I will gladly read them!!!

Anywhooo, I love all of you guys yeah and I thank you for the support.

Thank you again my lovelies and I hope to see you for my next book.

 

 


End file.
